Never Say Never
by Disturbed00Psycho
Summary: Tsukino Sayuri has just graduated from the Shinigami Academy and been placed in the Tenth Division. Follow her as she makes friends and falls in love with a certain prodigy...summery sucks i know...Hitsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**So this is my first attempt at a multichapter **_**Bleach**_** fanfic, in fact this is the first multichapter story that I intend to finish. That means that this is going to suck at some points and that it won't be that good. I have written a few stories before (and posted under two other pennames) but I never finished them (my husband constantly teases me about that too). **_

_**ANYWAY, I will stick with this story, but I have to warn you now, I'm not sure where I intend to have this story go, I only have a few things planned out so far, so bear with me. Also, I know my profile says that fics with OCs have to be well written for me to read it, but I'm not sure if I will fall into that category, although I will try my best to not make my OC a Mary Sue. **_

_**Also, I have used several Japanese words, translations for which can be found at the bottom. And the characters use the Japanese way of referring to others. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Sorry if it does.**_

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Never Say Never**

_By: Disturbed00Psycho_

**Chapter One**

I stared at the door nervously. I was about to meet the captain of the squad I had been placed in upon graduating from the Shinigami Academy. Captain Toshiro Histugaya, the prodigy. I'd heard all about him while I was in the academy and I must say that I admired him-a lot. Which is why I was so nervous; I didn't think I would **ever** be placed in the 10th division.

_**(Might as well get it over with)**_ Ryougetsu, my zanpakuto, told me. _**(I'm sure it'll be fine.)**_

_**If you think so,**_ I replied. Then I knocked softly.

"Enter," a male called. He sounded a little annoyed.

_'Crap,' _I thought. _'I haven't even met him and I've already annoyed him.'_

I slide the door opened and stepped over the threshold, bowing deeply to the male behind the desk.

"O-Ohayo gozaimas, Hitsugaya-taicho-sama," I squeaked. "I'm Tsukino Sayuri, the new squad member."

"Close the door," he said.

I straightened up and did as I was told. Then I turned back to the room. Hitsugaya-taicho sat at his desk, paperwork in front of him. His lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, was standing next to the desk. I quickly walked over to stand in front of the desk, careful not to trip.

"I apologize for interrupting," I said, bowing again. "I was told to come early in the morning."

"You didn't interrupt," Hitsugaya told me as I stood up again, keeping my eyes low.

"So you're Tsukino-chan," Matsumoto said.

"Hai, oai dekite ureshii des, Matsumoto-fukutaicho-sama."

"No need to be so formal," the woman laughed.

"Welcome to the 10th Division, Tsukino-san," Hitsugaya said. "You will be reporting directly to Matsumoto, understood?"

"Gomennasai," I shook my head, looking at them. "Wakarimashta…"

Why did he want me to report to Matsumoto, the lieutenant? Where my grades not satisfactory? Did they think I was a trouble maker?

"Don't worry," Matsumoto told me. "You're not in trouble or anything like that."

"You have an unusually high amount of reiatsu, so I want to keep an eye on you," Hitsugaya added.

Oh.

I knew that would be a problem one day. I just didn't think it would affect my placement in the division.

"Uh…I won't cause any trouble," I assured them.

"Of course not," Hitsugaya replied, before looking at Matsumoto. "Will you show her where her room is?"

"Hai, taicho," Matsumoto said. "Come with me, Tsukino-chan."

I bowed to Hitsugaya then followed Matsumoto out of the room. She led me down a few hallways and then stopped. She opened a door on the left side of the hallway.

"Here you are," she said, gesturing to the room. "The officers' rooms are near the office. Let me know if you need anything."

I turned to her and bowed, saying, "Domo agigatou gozaimas, Matsumoto-fukutaicho-san."

"You're still being too formal," Matsumoto informed me when I straightened up. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho is good enough if you **have** to be formal, otherwise just call me Matsumoto."

With that the orange haired woman walked off. I went into my room and closed the door. Looking around I saw that the room wasn't very big; it had a bed on the wall opposite the door, underneath a large window. There was a nightstand beside the bed and a wardrobe on the same wall as the door.

Sighing I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it.

_**(The taicho and fukutaicho seem nice enough.) **_Ryougetsu said.

_**Yeah…I was really worried.**_ I replied.

_**(He's right though, you **_**do**_** have a really high level of reiatsu.)**_

_**But I can't control it. My swordsmanship is good, my Kido, however, needs improvement.**_

_**(Don't worry, Yuri, we'll practice and get better.)**_

__I smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

"So what do you think, Taicho?" Rangiku asked when she returned to the office.

I looked up and shrugged. The girl was very powerful, but her files from the academy said that she didn't know how to control her powers.

"We'll just have to watch her," I replied. "See if anything happens; that's why I placed her under you."

"Do you think something **will** happen?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. I shrugged again, and then went back to my paperwork.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I woke to the sound of knocking. I sat up, confused, before remembering where I was. I stood and walked to the door, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked when I opened the door.

A male with brown hair stood outside my door, along with a blond female. They looked about ten years older than I did, like they were in their twenties, which meant they were at least 100 years older than me.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Hinako, Sato Hinako," the blond replied cheerfully. She wore her long hair in a ponytail and had sparkling green eyes.

"And I'm Tanaka Kaoru," the boy said. He had his brown hair cut short and brown eyes.

"Oh, konnichiwa," I said. "I'm Tsukino Sayuri; I just joined the division today."

"We know," Sato replied. "We came to see how you were doing and invite you to lunch with us."

"Sure," I smiled, stepping out of my room.

As we walked towards the dining hall, Sato and Tanaka asked about me and told me about themselves. I found out that they had graduated a few years ago.

"So who are you reporting to?" Sato wondered.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho," I told them.

"Honto? Naze?"

"Are you a trouble maker?" Tanaka laughed.

"Iie," I replied quickly. "….I have an unusually high level of reiatsu…I suppose they want to keep an eye on me…"

"Heh, Hina-chan, I think Matsumoto-fukutaicho specifically requested to have Sayu-chan report to her."

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"Sayuri-chan, the fukutaicho is infamous for her laziness when it comes to her paperwork," Sato explained.

"But why would she an unseated shinigami to do her paperwork?" I wondered. "I shouldn't even be allowed **near** the paperwork; I just graduated."

"But you **are **a newbie, eager to impress your superiors," Sato replied as we reached the dining hall.

Tanaka opened the door and allowed Sato and myself to enter first. The room was full of hungry 10th division shinigami; the only ones not present were Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Just as we were about to walk further into the room, the doors burst open, nearly hitting my new friends and myself. Hitsugaya stood in the doorway, glaring as he looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on us.

"Have you seen Matsumoto?" he demanded in an icy tone.

"I-Iie," I squeaked, while Sato and Tanaka shook their heads.

I swear he growled, but before I could confirm it he had turned away and asked the room, "Has **anyone** seen Matsumoto?"

The shinigami in the room shook their heads and gave the same negative response. Hitsugaya turned and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. I stared at the door, confused, a blank look on my face. Tanaka was laughing.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho is also known to disappear for several hours and reappear drunk," the boy told me.

"N-nani?" I looked at him, shocked.

Tanaka laughed so hard that he collapsed against the wall. Sato was smiling and shaking her head.

_**(Well…)**_ Ryougetsu murmured before she too laughed.

What had I gotten myself into?

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

That afternoon I was wondering around the division compound with Hinako and Kaoru. They were showing me around and we were getting to know each other better. Then out of nowhere a random shinigami ran up to us.

"Are you-Tsukino Sayuri-san?" he panted.

"Hai."

"Hitsugay-taicho requested that you come to the office immediately."

As he left I looked at my new friends. Was I in trouble?

"We'll go with you," Hinako-san told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

While we walked to the office, I could tell that Kaoru-san was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He probably didn't want to hurt my feelings by laughing-but I didn't know why he thought this was funny.

When we reached the office, the door was open. We walked in and bowed, I lower than my friends.

"Summimasen, Hitsugaya-taicho-sama," I said, before straightening up. "You needed to see me?"

"Hai," Hitsugaya replied, glancing at my friends. "I know this is your first day, but I need a favor. Since you haven't been given a training schedule, could you possibly help me organize these papers?"

"H-hai, taicho-sama," I answered.

"Arigato, Tsukino-san," then he looked at Hinako and Kaoru. "Did you two need something?"

"Iie, taicho," Kaoru said, a small smile on his face.

They bowed and left the room, probably laughing at me. I looked around at the piles of papers and folders on the two desks and coffee table.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I wondered.

"All these files are out of order," he explained. "They're the personnel files of the division members. They need to be alphabetized and placed on those shelves over there."

He pointed at the empty shelves on the other side of the room from his desk. That didn't sound too bad. I moved to the stacks of folders on the coffee table and began to sort through them as Hitsugaya returned to his paperwork. Since I was rather good at alphabetizing, I easily sorted the folders into smaller stacks, one for each letter of the alphabet.

Then I moved onto Matsumoto's desk and organized those folders according to letter. I would combine the folders of the same letter later and then alphabetize those. As I started to move the files around, I felt like I was being watched.

As I walked back to the coffee table with some folders I paused and turned around. Hitsugaya was seated at his desk, his pen paused on his paper, looking at me. He had a funny look on his face; I'm not sure how to describe it.

"Is something wrong, taicho-sama?" I asked, my head leaning to one side.

Hitsugaya blinked, then said, "Iie, just watching you work…you're very…efficient."

I swear he was slightly red in the face, but I ignored it and replied, "Nani?"

My own face was heating up and probably very red.

"Nanimo nai," Hitsugaya mumbled before looking back at his work. I was confused but I went back to work, trying to ignore it.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

That baka fukutaicho of mine had disappeared an hour before lunch. And she hadn't even started on the personnel files like she was suppose to. I went to look for her but she wasn't in the 10th division compound. She really pissed me off sometimes.

Since I had my own paperwork that **had** to be completed I sent someone to find the new girl, Tsukino Sayuri. She didn't have training schedule yet so asking her to help wouldn't interfere with any of her duties.

When she arrived I explained what I needed her to do. She went right to work while I returned to my reports.

But I was distracted before I could do anything. I don't think she realized it but as she worked, Tsukino was quietly reciting the alphabet to herself, repeatedly. I looked up and watched as she sorted the stacks of folders into smaller stacks, probably by letter. I continued to watch her as she moved onto Rangiku's desk. As she was carrying a stack back to the coffee table, she paused and turned to look at me, her head leaning to one side and her turquoise hair following.

"Is something wrong, taicho-sama?"

I blinked, caught, and then said, "Iie, just watching you work…you're very…efficient…"

I wasn't sure if that was the word to describe her, but it would have to work. I could feel my face heating up slightly. Why?

"N-nani?" Tsukino was blushing.

"Nanima nai," I told her, looking back at the report on my desk, smiling slightly.

In my peripheral vision I saw her pause for a moment longer before continuing her work, still reciting the alphabet. I had to suppress a laugh.

_**(Are you**_** amused**_**, master?)**_ Hyourinmaru asked.

_**I think so…**_ I replied.

_**(Why?)**_

_**I…don't know…**_

Hyourinmaru chuckled to himself and then fell silent. I tried to continue with my work but I kept glancing up at Tsukino.

After several minutes, Tsukino sat next the coffee table and began to look through a stack of folders, shifting them around. It was then that the door opened and Rangiku stumbled in.

"Konnichiwa, taicho," Rangiku squealed, stumbling around.

Tsukino jumped at the noise and stood quickly.

"Matsumoto," I said as I stood. "Where have you been?"

"In Roukigon," she replied.

"You didn't even **start** on the files. And then you show up drunk; you should know better!"

Both Rangiku and Tsukino flinched when I raised my voice.

"Sorry taicho," Rangiku said. "I'll get started right awa—"

She wobbled around for a second before collapsing to the floor.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" Tsukino cried, rushing over to kneel next to the orange haired woman.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Then I walked over to Rangiku and picked her up. I placed her on the couch so that she could rest comfortably.

"…were right…"

"Nani?" I asked, turning to Tsukino, who now stood near me.

She blushed slightly then said, "Sato-san and Tanaka-san were right about Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"They told you about her?"

"Hai," she nodded. "Tanaka-san suggested that the fukutaicho had requested for me to report to her so that she wouldn't have to do her paperwork as often."

I raised an eyebrow. Tanaka had said that? Well he was almost right; Rangiku had suggested that I let Tsukino do her paperwork but I had told her no.

"I-is Tanaka-san in trouble?" Tsukino asked when I didn't say anything.

"Iie."

I walked back to my desk and sat down, ending the conversation. Instead of doing my report though, I watched as Tsukino continued hers. Rangiku slept for a few hours; in that time Tsukino managed to get the files for 'A's and 'B's on the shelves. When Rangiku stirred I looked out the window and noticed that it had gotten dark.

"Ow…my head…" Rangiku mumbled, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the office," I told her. "Baka."

"Oh hello taicho…" she looked around the room and saw Tsukino at the shelves. "Tsukino-chan, you're here too?"

"Hai, fukutaicho," Tsukino replied, bowing. "Ogenki des ka?"

"I've been better…did taicho make you do my work?"

"Hai."

"Taicho," Rangiku whined. "That's mean, making Tsuki-chan work. You're a mean taicho; it's only her first day."

"Well, if **someone** hadn't neglected their duties, Tsukino-san wouldn't be here," I told her.

"It was no problem, really," Tsukino mumbled, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"You're so sweet!" Rangiku cried, jumping up to embrace the girl.

"Gah!!"

Tsukino stumbled and had a look of total surprise on her face. I couldn't help smirking.

"Domo agigatou, Tsuki-chan."

"D-d-dou itashimashte, Matsumoto-fukutaicho-san," Tsukino replied, her face bright red and her eyes wide.

"I really have to **insist** that you stop that," Rangiku told her pulling away. "Seriously. Matsumoto is fine. You can even call me Rangiku- in fact I **insist** that you call me Rangiku."

"Um….I can't do that. It would be completely disrespectful."

"Matsumoto, you're making her uncomfortable," I said. Rangiku still had her arms around the girl. "Let her go."

Rangiku sighed and sat back down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, indicating for Tsukino to join her. The turquoise-haired girl did so, reluctantly, I think. She looked nervous. I found myself wondering why.

"You're too kind for you own good," Rangiku said, smiling sadly.

"H-honto?"

"Hai. Were you raised that way?"

Tsukino nodded.

"Well, manners are good to have and you should show respect to those who deserve it but in some situations, it's okay to be informal. Like when I ask that you call me by my given name."

"Demo-"

"How 'bout this: call me Rangiku when we're in the office away from others and Matsumoto-fukutaicho when we are around other division members. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so…Rangiku…san…" Tsukino just had to add the 'san'.

"Well it's a start," Rangiku sighed, looking defeated.

Then she looked at me.

"Eh, taicho, what about you?" my fukutaicho asked. "Can she call you 'Toshiro'?"

Tsukino's eyes widened in alarm.

"I can't do that!" she cried her cheeks red.

"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. For some reason the suggestion didn't bother me, even though I hate when people are so familiar.

"You're the taicho," she explained. "I could never show you disrespect by addressing you so familiarly. I should **always **address you as Hitsugaya-taicho-sama."

"The 'sama' is a bit much," I told her. "Just Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Gomennasai…" she mumbled, looking at her hands in her lap. "Hitsugaya-taicho."

I smiled and nodded before standing up. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

Without waiting for them to reply I walked to the door. I heard them follow as I started down the hall. We walked in silence to the dining hall. When we got there, Tsukino was dragged away by Sato Hinako and Tanaka Kaoru. As I watched them go, I found myself thinking that life in the 10th division was going to be very interesting now.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

"So…what happened?" Hinako asked when we sat down at a table, our food in front of us.

"Remember all the folders and papers scattered around the room?" I asked, then continued when my friends nodded. "Well, I had to sort them alphabetically. Matsumoto came in a few hours ago, drunk and passed out on the floor. She woke up a few minutes ago."

"I knew it," Kaoru smirked. "You owe me, Hina-chan."

Hinako stuck her tongue out at Kaoru and I giggled. I wondered if my friends like each other. The thought slipped from my mind as I began to eat.

As we were finishing up, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto paused at our table on their way out.

"Tsukino, you did a good job today," Hitsugaya told me. "Do you mind coming by tomorrow to finish up?"

Even though he had asked I had a feeling it was an order, so I nodded, replying, "Hai. I will be there."

"Good, arigatou," he said before leaving.

My friends were gawking at me when I looked back at them.

"Nani?" I demanded.

"Hitsugaya-taicho complemented your work," Kaoru told me. "He **never** does that."

I raised an eyebrow, curious.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**So, what did you think? I'm sorry if Hitsugaya and Matsumoto seem a bit out of character, I tried to keep them in character. As you noticed I switched between Sayu's POV and Shiro's. Since they are the main characters, all the chapters will have a bit from each POV.**_

_**AND Sayu is **__**very**__** polite, so she always uses the most polite form of address. But as the story progresses she will begin to refer to everyone differently as she becomes closer to them.**_

_**NOW I have some translations for those of you who don't know any Japanese, and these are all taken mostly from a phrase book I bought, so if it's wrong, don't blame me.**_

**Translations:**

**Ohayo gozaimas** – good morning

**Taicho/fukutaicho **– captain/vice captain

**Sama/san/chan**- sir/mr,miss/honorfic

**Hai**- yes

**Oai dekite urashii des**- I'm pleased to meet you

**Gomennasai**-sorry

**Wakarimasen**-I don't understand.

**Domo agrigatou gozaimas**- thank you very much.

**Honto**-really

**Naze**-why

**Iie**-no

**Reiatsu**- spirit pressure

**Nani**-what

**Summimasen**-excuse me

**Nanimo nai**- nothing

**Baka**-idiot/stupid

**Konnichiwa**-good afternoon

**Ogenki des ka**-How are you?

**Dou itashimashte**-You're welcome.

**Demo**-but


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**This is chapter 2 of Never Say Never, and I would like to thank JoaNymAr12 for reviewing and everyone else who read the first chapter. Also in case anyone is curious as to what Sayuri looks like, I will be posting a description of her on my profile. **_

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke early. I went to take a quick shower and then headed to the dining hall to eat a quick breakfast. After that I made my way to Hitsugaya's office. I knocked softly and waited for a reply.

"Enter," I heard Hitsugaya call.

I slid the door open, stepped into the room, bowed, and then closed the door.

"Ohayo gozaimas, Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku-san," I greeted.

"Ohayo, Tsuki-chan," Rangiku replied, smiling slightly.

They were both seated at their respective desks, stacks of papers in front of them. I went over to the files on the coffee table and proceeded to continue my work from yesterday. I grabbed the files that started with 'C's and began to organize them, starting with 'Ca', then 'Cb', etc.

"Tsuki-chan, are you aware that you're reciting the alphabet?"Rangiku asked a few minutes later.

I looked up surprised and embarrassed. "Iie, I didn't realize. Gomen nasai."

"There's no need to apologize," Hitsugaya told me. "You were doing it yesterday and it didn't bother me."

_**(According to Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya-taicho finds it amusing.)**_

__"Nani?!?!"

I was so surprised by what Ryougetsu had said that I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until Hitsugaya spoke.

"Is something wrong, Tsukino-san?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I-iie…my zanpakuto, Ryougetsu…she was saying something…," I blushed. "Gomen nasai."

_**(You silly girl.)**_

_**Shut up, Ryou.**_

I scowled and returned to my work. I tried not to speak out loud but I couldn't help it; reciting the alphabet helped me sort through the files and organize them by letter. We continued working all morning, not really saying anything. Just as I was placing the last of the 'C' folders on the shelves, a knock was heard and the door slid open.

"Summimasen, Hitsugaya-taicho," came Hinako's voice from the doorway. "Is Tsukino-chan here?

I turned to my friend, saying, "Konnichiwa, Hinako-san."

"Konnichiwa, Sayuri-chan. Can you join us for lunch?"

"Watashi ha shira nai…" I told her, turning to look at Hitsugaya. "Taicho?"

"Mochiron, demo…come back here later to finish up," Hitsugaya replied.

"Hai, domo arigato."

I bowed then left the room with Hinako. Kaoru was waiting outside and we all went to the dining hall together.

"So, were you still working on the files?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai, I'm nowhere near finished," I replied. "I think it'll take me several days to finish up."

"Honto? That's a lot of files."

"They're the personnel files for all of the Shinigami in the Tenth Division," I explained. "Too bad your names start with 'S' and 'T'."

"Iie, that's good," my brown haired friend said. "I don't want you looking at my file."

"Honto? Naze? Are **you** a trouble maker?"

"Iie! Iie!"

I laughed as I said, "Joudan des, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru scowled at me and Hinako joined me in laughing at him. We had reached the dining hall by then and Kaoru continued to glare as we got our food and sat down.

"So what did you two do this morning?" I asked as we ate.

"We had a mission briefing with the 7th seat officer," Hinako replied. "Some Hollows have been reported near Otaru, Japan. We're going to the living world in a couple of days to investigate."

"Wow, I'd like to come with you."

I pouted, wondering when I would get to on a mission to the living world.

_**(Are you in a hurry to fight monsters?) **_Ryougetsu asked.

_**Iie, demo, if I don't practice, I won't get better. **_I answered.

_**(You'll get your chance, Yuri, have patience.)**_

_**Hai.**_

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

Once we were done eating, I went back to the office to finish my work for the day. When I arrived, I saw that Hitsugaya and Rangiku weren't in there. I assumed that they had a meeting or something and just went to work on the 'D' files.

_**(So, Yuri, I've noticed something.)**_ Ryougetsu said after half an hour of silence.

_**What's that?**_

_**(Your feelings for Toshiro Hitsugaya are changing.)**_

_**Nani? Wakarimashta…**_

_**(Your feelings…I know you've always admired him, demo…)**_

_**'Demo'…Nani?**_

__Ryougetsu didn't answer for several minutes. When she did, I was surprised by her response.

_**(You like him.)**_

_**Of course I like him; he's my taicho.**_

_**(Iie, you like-like him. It's more than admiration.)**_

_**…..So?....**_

_**(I don't want to see you get hurt.)**_

_**Ryou, I would never act on my feelings.**_

_**(That's exactly what I'm talking about, Yuri.)**_

_**…….**_

__I didn't answer; I told myself that she didn't know what she was talking about. She was a zanpakuto, even if she was a part of me, she didn't understand.

But as I worked, I thought about what she had said. _'My feelings were changing?' _ I hadn't realized that I was developing a crush on Hitsugaya, but now that Ryou had pointed it out, that was all I could think about.

Hitsugaya **was **cute, hot even, with his gravity defying white hair and brilliant aqua colored eyes. He tended to give off an icy, anti-social demeanor, but I knew that, beneath the façade, was nice guy. He had a nice smile and his laugh-I loved the sound.

_'Kuso,'_ I thought. _'Ryou's right; I _**do**_ like Hitsugaya-taicho.'_

But I knew that I could never act on my feelings- Hitsugaya was a taicho of a Gotei 13 division, and I was his subordinate. He would **never** even consider me as more than that- I couldn't even be his **friend**.

And as those thoughts formed, I felt tears slowly roll down my checks. I dropped the file in my hands as I sank to the floor. My hands went to my face as I tried to wipe the water off my face but it was pointless.

I let out a strangled sob as the tears flowed harder and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey…daijoubou, Tsuki-chan?"

Startled, I turned around to find Rangiku and Hitsugaya at the door, both wearing looks of confusion. I hastily wiped my face, struggling to stand. When I finally managed, I bowed shakily.

"H-hai, d-daijoubou, R-rangiku-san," I answered, my voice weird from crying.

"Honto? You don't look okay. What's wrong?"

I straightened up as Rangiku walked closer, but kept my gaze on the floor.

"Tsuki, you can talk to me," Rangiku told me gently. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Iie, I just…gomen nasai…"

"Taicho, could you excuse us for a few minutes?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya.

"I guess so…" Hitsugaya replied, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Rangiku led me to the couch and sat down beside me.

"Tsuki, can you tell me now?" she asked.

I looked up at her, wondering. Maybe if I was vague, she wouldn't know who I was talking about. I really could use her advice, she was more experienced in these matters.

"I- I realized that I really like someone, but because of our positions in the Gotei 13, it would never work out between us; it's not even allowed. And he doesn't even like me."

"How do you know he doesn't like you?"

"Because to him, I am nobody. I probably annoy him a lot," I told her.

Rangiku was silent for a moment as she looked at me, a look of contemplation on her face. Then she said, "Tsuki…"

The way she said my name made my heart beat faster as my body stiffened; I hope she hadn't figured out who 'he' was. What would happen if she found out?

"You like Hitsugaya-taicho." She didn't ask. **She knew.**

I remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Tsuki," she sighed, hugging me. "Honto ni summimasen."

I started to cry again and she rubbed my back to comfort me. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but Rangiku held me until I stopped crying. When I finally stopped and sat up, she handed me a tissue to wipe my face.

"Gomen nasai," I told her. "And, thank you…Rangiku…"

"Daijoubou, Tsuki," She smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"Chotto," I answered.

_**(Gomen nasai, Yuki. I didn't mean to make you cry.)**_

_**Don't worry about it, Ryou.**_

__"Let's go get some ice cream to cheer you up," Rangiku said cheerfully as she stood up. She pulled me up too and dragged me to the door and out of the office. We passed Hitsugaya as we walked down the hall.

"Oi, where are you two going?" he demanded to know.

"To get ice cream, taicho," Rangiku answered. "Tsuki needs some cheering up."

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked at the wooden floor.

"You should come with us, taicho. You like ice cream, don't you?"

"Hai…demo, there's still work to be done," he protested.

"Relax, it's the weekend tomorrow. We should take the afternoon off."

"You took yesterday off, namakemono no baka."

I could hear the smirk in his voice and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Kudasai," I said in a quiet voice, looking up at him with wide eyes, however I was careful not make it look like I was begging-because I wasn't.

Hitsugaya blinked, surprised, then said, "…Why not? I guess it won't hurt."

I smiled, feeling better than a few minutes ago and then we continued down the hall, this time with Hitsugaya.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I agreed to get ice cream because of the way Tsukino had asked; she really knew how to get people to agree to anything. And contrary to popular belief I do **not** have a heart of ice.

I was completely shocked when Rangiku and I had returned to the office and found Tsukino on the floor crying. She had seemed so helpless and small at the time-even though she was just as tall as me. Like Rangiku, I thought that someone had hurt her but that thought left my mind as she said that wasn't the case.

When I was asked to leave the office, I understood that my presence was only making it harder for Tsukino to admit what was wrong. So I had left, assuming it was a "girl thing". But I couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop- it is **my** office. I wasn't prepared for what I heard.

"Tsuki……You like Hitsugaya-taicho," I heard Rangiku say.

My eyes widened and I quickly walked away from the room.

_**(That's interesting.) **_Hyourinmaru mused.

I didn't answer, though. My mind was replaying the overheard conversation. _'She really thinks that I don't notice her? That she annoys me??' _I thought. _'She's right about one thing though, it can't happen because of our positions in the Gotei 13.'_

As a captain, I had to remain unemotional and detached from my subordinates. A relationship of any type with anyone was forbidden; it could cause problems on the battle field- and lead to favoritism in the division.

_**(But why does it matter?) **_my zanpakuto asked. _**(You don't actually have feelings for the girl, do you master?)**_

_**I…don't know…**_ I had replied honestly.

When they had asked about the ice cream, I found that I couldn't say no to that look-or the way she had asked.

So now we were in one of the better districts of the Rukongai, getting ice cream. Once we had selected our flavors, we wondered through the district, eating quietly. I found myself glancing at Tsukino constantly. During one of my glances, she happened to be looking at me and our eyes locked-for only a fraction of a second.

She flushed bright red and turned her head away. I did likewise, my heart rate slightly faster than normal. Why was she suddenly affecting me like this? _'Maybe because now I know about her feelings,'_ I told myself.

"I'm so glad tomorrows the weekend," Rangiku sighed. "I don't have to do any paperwork."

"You **never** do paperwork," I replied. "How is tomorrow different?"

"Well tomorrow you can't make me do paperwork."

She grinned thinking she was smart and had it all figured out, however-

"You do realize that as your captain, I could take away your day off, right?"

"NANI?!?! Taicho, you wouldn't!" she screeched. "You're so mean!"

Tsukino giggled, saying, "Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-taicho is joking with you. Right taicho?"

I glanced at them both and decided that I wanted to mess with Rangiku a little, so I replied, "Iie, I'm serious."

Two things happened: Rangiku stopped walking, her mouth open in shock and Tsukino stopped giggling, stopping as well and staring at me as I kept walking. I was smirking slightly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, are you really serious?" Tsukino asked, coming up to me and grabbing my arm to make me stop. "You're really going to make her work tomorrow?"

I looked at her and then glanced at her hands which were gripping my arm firmly. Normally, I would've yanked my arm away and scolded whomever had dared show disrespect by doing that. But I didn't; I couldn't.

My mind replayed the scene in the office with Tsukino on the floor crying. And then the conversation with Rangiku. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I sighed and looked back at Rangiku, calling, "I'm kidding, Matsumoto. You don't have to work tomorrow."

Rangiku perked up at that and skipped over to join us. When she reached us, she pulled me into a hug, causing Tsukino to let go of my arm. Rangiku hugged me so tightly that I dropped what was left of my ice cream, her boobs surrounding my face.

"GAH!!"I gasped struggling. "Let go! NOW!"

When I finally managed to pull away I glared at her. She was smiling and Tsukino was laughing.

"I'm just so happy!" Rangiku squealed.

"SHUT UP!"

"You're not really mad are you?" Tsukino questioned softly.

Instead of answering, I walked off, heading back to the Seireitei. _'Damn woman,' _I thought. _'Always has to hug me. When will she learn that I don't like to be touched.'_

_**(You didn't mind when it was Tsukino.) **_Hyourinmaru said. _**(You didn't scold her, why? They are both your subordinates and should be treated the same.)**_

_**It's completely different, **_I defended myself. _**Rangiku is **__**always**__** doing that; I find it embarrassing…especially since those parts of her are near my **__**face**__**.**_

The ice dragon chuckled but before I could retort someone jumped on my back. Legs went around my waist as hands covered my eyes. I stumbled around for a couple of seconds before standing still.

"Who the hell- " I growled.

"You're funny when you're angry," a girl whispered in my ear. The voice was familiar to me.

"Tsukino?" I questioned.

"Yep."

She lowered her hands so that her arms were around my neck. Her face was close to mine. _'She's so light.'_

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Giving you a hug to cheer you up," she replied. I think she might have been smiling.

"Okay…"

"That was really good ice cream," she murmured. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"No problem," I replied, my face heating up slightly.

I stood there for a few more moments, waiting for Tsukino to get off my back. But after about three minutes, she still hadn't moved. And then Rangiku walked up.

"Oh, what's going on here?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

"Nothing," I told her as I started walking. My orange haired fukutaicho followed.

Several minutes later we reached the gates to the Seireitei and Tsukino jumped down, moving to stand in front of me.

"Taicho, can I work on the files tomorrow?" Tsukino asked.

"You don't have to," I told her.

"I know, but I **want** to. There are so many files and I've only just started on the 'D's."

"You can work for three hours tomorrow," I told the girl with a sigh. I wanted those damn files put away, but since Tsukino wasn't really supposed to be doing it, I didn't want to make her work on her day off. It would only be her third day in the division.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No, thank you," I replied. "Those files would still be scattered and unorganized if not for you. You're doing a really good job."

Matsumoto was looking at me with a funny look on her face; I don't give out compliments. My fukutaicho knew that for me to compliment Tsukino, the girl must have really impressed me. And she had. _'Plus, she'll like having me compliment her.'_

_**(Are you being cruel master?)**_ Hyourinmaru demanded.

_**Nani?! Iie, I just thought she would be happy to know she is doing a good job. **_I replied.

_**(Just be careful that you don't give her false hope. You can not be in a relationship with that girl, for multiple reasons.)**_

_**I know. I'll be careful, Hyourinmaru. I promise.**_

I knew I had to be careful; I was already on thin ice because of the piggy back ride. From now on I would have to remember to keep a captain/subordinate with Tsukino. Why did that decision make my heart ache?

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

The next two days passed by quietly and then it was Monday. When I walked into the office, Hitsugaya and Rangiku were already there. As I started on the files, Hitsugaya asked if I would like to their secretary. I happily agreed; I would be able to be near Hitsugaya more often.

Hinako and Kaoru had gone on their mission and returned unharmed. We continued to eat dinner together and then hang out afterwards, getting better acquainted. The more time I spent with my new friends, the more I became convinced that they liked each other. I would have to get them together.

Lunch was spent with Hitsugaya and Rangiku, when the fukutaicho came to work. When she did we ate in the mess hall or at a restaurant in the Rukongai. If not, then Hitsugaya and I would eat in the office as we worked. According to Rangiku, we were both workaholics.

I quickly developed a friendship with Rangiku and began to think of her as an older sister. She was really kind to me, keeping my secret about Hitsugaya. The taicho and I were also getting along but I saw that he was trying to maintain a captain/subordinate with me, so I didn't push for a friendship. Just working with him was enough for me.

Unfortunately, a week later I discovered that not everyone approved of my developing relationships with Hitsugaya and Rangiku. I was walking to the office the Monday after I had become a secretary when a group of unseated Shinigami cornered me. They were all big and scary compared to me.

"Uh, ohayo gozaimas," I squeaked, backing against the wall. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the biggest guy replied, grabbing the front of my kimono and pulling me off my feet. "You can stop being a suck up!"

"I-I don't know w-what you mean."

I was thrown to the ground, hitting my head on the wall. The group then proceeded to kick and punch me until I was bleeding and sobbing, to sore to move. After warning me to stop being a suck up, they left.

I stood weakly, wincing as my movement caused my chest to hurt. Then I made my way to the office. When I opened the door I literally stumbled into the room, almost falling over. Rangiku immediately ran over to me and helped me to the couch, sitting next to me. Hitsugaya stood before us, visibly angry.

"Tsuki, what happened?" Rangiku asked.

"Some unseated squad members cornered me," I replied warily, wincing. I think I might have broken a rib. "They accused me of being a suck up."

The temperature in the room quickly plummeted and I felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu flare. Rangiku sent him a warning look.

"Could you identify them?" he asked, and I nodded. "Okay, but right now, let's get you to the fourth."

I allowed him to pick me up and then we all made our way to Unohana-taicho's clinic. The kind taicho placed me in a room and began to heal me. I had a broken nose, bloody lip, black eye, several bruises on my torso, a broken rib, and my right wrist was fractured. My legs also had a few bruises on them.

Afterwards, I went back to the office and identified who my attackers were. They were swiftly punished. Rangiku held a division meeting and informed them that hazing was against the rules and that any offenders would be harshly punished.

The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventfully.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**AND remember that if you want to know what Sayuri looks like, then go to my profile.**

**Translations:**

**Ohayo gozaimas** – good morning

**Taicho/fukutaicho **– captain/vice captain

**Sama/san/chan**- sir/mr,miss/honorfic

**Hai**- yes

**Gomennasai**-sorry

**Wakarimasen**-I don't understand.

**Honto**-really

**Naze**-why

**Iie**-no

**Reiatsu**- spirit pressure

**Nani**-what

**Summimasen**-excuse me

**Konnichiwa**-good afternoon

**Demo**-but

**Watashi ha shira nai**- I don't know

**Mochiron**- sure

**Kuso**- curse word, look it up if you really want to know

**Daijoubou**- It's alright.

**Chotto**- a little

**Kudasai**-please


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**This is a filler chapter, so it's not very exciting. I would like to thank JoaNymAr12, Yemi Hikari, and Lovia7 for reviewing. Sorry if anyone got an email alert twice, I uploaded the wrong chapter at first. **_

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Three**

Some division members would still give me dirty looks when I was alone, but nobody dared to mess with me again. And I was rarely alone; Rangiku and Hitsugaya were with me during lunch break, Kaoru and Hinako during and after dinner. Hinako walked me to the office every morning and if I ever had to go to the other divisions Kaoru or Rangiku would usually accompany me.

And so things continued for the next month and a half. I finished the personnel files a month after I joined the division. Afterwards I would assist by helping organize the reports and deliver them to the other divisions. Now it was Saturday and I was training with Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinako, and Kaoru. Needless to say, I wasn't that excited.

"I thought you said you had a high amount of reiatsu!" Kaoru yelled as I dodged a kido he had sent at me.

I charged forward, striking at him with Ryougetsu. He easily blocked the attack and countered. I had to dodge again.

"I do," I told him. "I just can't control it, yet."

Me and Kaoru were currently sparring. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Hinako stood nearby, observing. This was the first time any of them had seen me fight.

"Hah!" Kaoru laughed as he swung at me again, and I blocked the attack.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" he challenged.

I frowned, replying, "You're right, I can."

I jumped away from Kaoru and held Ryougetsu before me. Focusing my reiatsu, I called out, "Terasu, Ryougetsu!" and my katana transformed, becoming longer and more slender. It also glowed faintly.

"So that's what Ryougetsu looks like when she's released, huh?" Kaoru commented. "Well, I can beat you without releasing Hikumo."

"Don't get cocky!" Hinako yelled.

"Yeah, don't get cocky," I repeated.

"We all know I'm still stronger than you!" he told me and I had to admit to myself that he was right. Even after releasing Ryougetsu, I was still at a lower level than Kaoru.

Pushing that thought aside, I called out, " Ryougetsu, me ga mienai issho ni tsukikage!"

Bright beams of light shot out of Ryougetsu, one of them striking Kaoru. He tried to move away, but couldn't. Ryougetsu's light paralyzed the person unfortunate to be struck. He was also blind.

"Hey, Kaoru!" I called happily. "I think I won!"

I'm sure that if he could move he would have scowled. I could see it in his eyes. Rangiku called the match and I released Kaoru from the beam of light before sheathing my katana.

"That was amazing, Sayuri," Hinako smiled as she hugged me.

"Not really," I replied. "That's the best I can do. If I hadn't caught Kaoru off guard, he'd have won."

"She's right, Sato," Rangiku informed my friend.

"Gee, thanks Rangiku-san," I said. "Side against your friend."

"I'm only stating the truth, Tsuki."

I pouted. I knew I wasn't that good, but I hated when people pointed it out.

"You have potential though," Hitsugaya said and I cheered up. "Once you learn to better control your reiatsu."

After that comment, I was considerably happier all day. Ryougetsu was also happy and told me that we just had to train harder.

After cleaning ourselves up, Hinako, Kaoru and I went to hang out in Rukongai, while Hitsugaya and Rangiku went to a meeting. We were hungry, so we went to a restaurant to sit down and eat.

"So, Sayuri, do you have anyone special in your life?" Hinako asked after we placed our orders. "A boyfriend or a crush?"

"Iie," I lied. "Naze?"

"Because Valentine's Day is coming up soon."

"Honto?"

"Hai, it's in three weeks," Kaoru answered.

"Oh."

"So…."Hinako was staring at me expectantly.

I blushed, then replied, "Anou…there is someone I like…demo…"

"Tell me," She demanded.

"I like him but he doesn't like me," I told her.

"Does he know you like him?"

"Iie, I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Kaoru wondered. "He might be waiting for you to confess your feelings."

"Is…is he a higher rank than you?" Hinako asked. "A seated officer?"

"H-hai…he's an officer," I replied quietly. They would figure it out anyway, since I didn't have that many male friends.

"Oh, well that sucks…"

A few minutes later our food came out and we ate quietly for several minutes.

"So who is he?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"Kaoru, you're so nosey," Hinako told the brunette shinigami.

"Like you aren't dying to know as well, hypocrite."

"Well, eventually, Sayuri will tell me because we're both females. She won't tell **you**, because you're a boy."

"Sayu-chan, please tell me, maybe I can talk to the guy for you," Kaoru said, ignoring Hinako.

"Iie, you don't have to," I told him. "It doesn't matter."

They pestered me until we left the restaurant. As we walked around we talked about who we should give Valentine's to.

"I want to give one to Hitsugaya-taicho," Hinako sighed. "He's so hot."

"You mean cold, right?" Kaoru laughed. I think he was jealous.

"Shut up, Kaoru," Hinako said, then turned to me. "What do you think of Hitsugaya-taicho?"

I didn't know how to reply. What did I think of Hitsugaya…well, he was really attractive, and he was secretly a nice person. But I couldn't tell Hinako and Kaoru that.

"Oh my god," Hinako cried suddenly, getting my attention.

"What?" Kaoru and I demanded.

"Sayuri, you have a crush on Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Nani?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"A little louder, Hinako! I don't think they heard you in the living world!" I yelled.

"Oh, I was right! Of course it was easy 'cuz there aren't that many guys that you hang out with. And you were blushing when I said he was hot!"

"Hai, now be quiet!" I hissed, glaring at her.

"Wow, Sayuri, you can be scary when you're mad," Hinako mumbled.

"Gomen," I replied. "Demo, nobody can find out. He's a captain; you know the rules."

"Hai, gomennasai."

"She loves gossip," Kaoru smiled.

"This isn't gossip; it's a secret," I told my friends. "You **cannot** tell anyone, not even your zanpakutos."

"Um, Sayu-chan, Hikumo and Akitori know because we know," Kaoru informed me, giving me a _you're-an-idiot_ look.

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "Well they can't tell anyone; even if Hyourinmaru and Haineko order them to, they can't. Ryou **will **be watching them."

"Okay, okay," my friends said.

"Good."

It was then that we reached the gate to enter the Seireitei. We quickly walked back to the 10th Division and a messenger came up to us as soon as we entered the main gate.

"Tsukino, Sato, Tanaka, Hitsugaya-taicho needs to see you immediately."

We looked at each other curiously, but headed straight to the office. Hitsugaya and Rangiku were inside, arguing over something. _'Rangiku probably wants to go out drinking.' _I thought as we walked into the office. (The door was open.)

"Er, summimasen, Hitsugaya-taicho, demo, you needed to see us?" I said, bowing. Hinako and Kaoru also bowed, although not as low as me.

"Tsuki!" Rangiku cried happily, hugging me when I had straightened up.

"Er, Rangiku-san-I can't breathe!"

"Opps, gomen."

Hitsugaya scowled at Rangiku until she released me.

"You three are going on a mission to the living world," Hitsugaya informed us once Rangiku had settled down. "You will be joining Matsumoto and myself, along with Abarai-taicho, and Kuchiki-fukutaicho. We will be investigating Hollow sightings in Karakura Town, Japan. We're leaving in two hours."

Once we were dismissed, I went to my room. As I straightened up and packed whatever I would need, I chatted with Ryougetsu.

_**I'm glad to be going on a mission to the living world.**_I told her.

_**(Hai, this could be really interesting,) **_Ryougetsu replied. _**(I wonder what you will have to do during this mission.)**_

_**I don't care, I'll do anything.**_

_**(Careful what you wish for, Yuri.) **_Ryougetsu warned before falling silent.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

A couple of hours later I arrived at the Senkaimon Gate. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinako, and Kaoru were already waiting, along with two people I didn't recognize. One, a male, had red hair pulled back in a spiky pony tail and black tattoos adorning his face. He wore the white captain's haori with the symbol for squad 5 on the back. I assumed that he was Abarai Renji, taicho of the 5th Division. The other was a female. She was a little taller than myself with black hair. She wore an armband around her left arm with the symbol for the 13th Division. She must be Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia.

I stopped in front of the group and bowed low, saying, "Gomennasai, minna-san. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Did you get lost, Tsuki?" Matsumoto asked with a smile.

Embarrassed I nodded, mumbling, "I've never been to the Senkaimon for the 10th Division. I had to go all the way back to the academy and I got lost."

"You're hopeless, Sayu-chan," Kaoru laughed. "You'd probably get lost on your way to the office if Hina-chan didn't escort you every morning."

I glared at Kaoru, forgetting about everyone else.

"I would not! I know where the office is, I've been here for almost two months!" I yelled. "Why do you keep teasing me?!"

"Because it's fun."

"Not for me!"

"Tsukino, Tanaka, that's enough," came Hitsugaya's voice.

I looked over at him and saw that he was scowling, slightly annoyed. I had forgotten that where we were and realized that we were supposed to be going to the living world for a mission. Our bickering had delayed that mission.

"Gomennasai, Hitsugaya-taicho," I bowed. Then I apologized to the other officers. Kaoru also apologized.

Our apologizes were accepted and then the Senkaimon was activated. A hell butterfly hovered over everyone's shoulder as we steeped through the gate. A few moments later we stood on a rocky terrain, a blond man wearing a striped hat in front of us.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-san, it is good to see you again," the man said, lowering the fan in front of his face. "And Renji and Rukia are here too! How wonderful!"

"That's Abarai-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho to you," Abarai scowled.

"And who are these three?" the man said, ignoring Abarai and looking at me and my friends.

Hinako, Kaoru, and I introduced ourselves, bowing to the man. He then told us that he was Urahara Kisuke. Then he led us all to a ladder against a stone wall. Confused, Hinako, Kaoru and I followed the captains and lieutenants up the ladder after Urahara.

We emerged in a room and from there were led into another room that had a table in the center. It was a small table but we all somehow managed to fit. Though it was awkward for me because me and Hitsugaya were forced to sit against a wall next to each other. I cursed my small size.

"So what brings you all here?" Urahara-san asked.

"We're investigating some reports of hollow activity," Hitsugaya replied. "I was told Kurosaki would met us here."

"Well at the moment, I believe Ichigo is at school."

"Its evening, shouldn't he be home? And I thought he graduated?"

"He has a late college class. He should be here in the next hour."

"Great," Hitsugaya scowled and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I attempted to stifle a giggle but a squeak came out anyway. Hitsugaya turned his scowl to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Something you want to say Tsukino?" he asked coldly.

I couldn't help it, I lost control and burst out laughing. Hitsugaya glared at me. Normally, I would cower under that look but this time I didn't. His glare and scowl intensified but I continued to laugh, ignoring the look he gave me.

"Tsukino..." he growled.

"Gomen, taicho," I laughed."Demo, it's so funny."

"What's funny, exactly?" he demanded. "Me being angry or the fact that we are stuck here for an **hour**."

"You being angry **because** we are stuck here for an hour."

His eye twitched and the temperature dropped rapidly. I realized that now his anger was directed at me, and I had made it worse by teasing him. I wondered if it was too late to apologize.

"Tsuki, stop flirting with taicho," Rangiku said suddenly and I turned to her.

"N-nani? I-I am **not** flirting!"

I saw Hitsugaya frown but ignored it as Hinako and Kaoru joined Rangiku in teasing me. My cheeks felt hot and I'm sure I was as red as a tomato. With one last stutter of denial I stood and fled the room.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

"So what brings you here?" Urahara asked.

"We're investigating some reports of Hollow activity," I told the man; trying to focus on something other than the fact that Tsukino was only a foot away from me. "I was told Kurosaki would meet us here."

"Well at the moment, I believe Ichigo is at school."

"Its evening, shouldn't he be home?"I asked, confused. "And I thought he graduated?"

"He has a late college class. He should be here in the next hour."

"Great," I replied, sarcasm dripping off the word. _'An hour stuck _**here**_, with these people.'_

I heard a squeak from next to me and turned to find Tsukino trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "Something you want to say, Tsukino?"

She didn't answer, instead she started laughing. She didn't stop when I glared at her. _'Damn it,'_ I thought. _'She thinks this is funny?' _Her laughing was just making my bad mood worse.

"Tsukino…" I growled.

"Gomen, taicho," she apologized while still laughing. "Demo, it's so funny."

"What's funny, exactly?" he demanded. "Me being angry or the fact that we are stuck here for an **hour**."

"You being angry **because** we are stuck here for an hour."

She was **teasing **me! Damn her! I watched her facial expression as the room became colder. However, before either of us could say another word, Rangiku spoke.

"Tsuki, stop flirting with taicho," my fukutaicho said.

"N-nani? I-I am **not** flirting with him!"

I frowned as her friends joined Rangiku in teasing the blue haired girl.

"Haha, Sayu-chan was flirting!" Tanaka laughed.

"Our little Sayuri is growing up!" Sato added.

"I-I was **not **flirting!" Tsukino all but shouted before leaving the room, her face bright red.

The room was silent and I turned to glare at Rangiku, growling, "Matsumoto…"

"Ne, what's wrong, taicho?"

"Sometimes you just don't think before you speak," I told her as I stood. Then without saying anything else, I left the room through the same door as Tsukino.

That door happened to led to the front of the store. When I entered the shop I knew that Tsukino wasn't there. I followed her reiatsu outside and found her sitting on the roof of the building. I climbed up to sit next to her, shocked to find her crying.

"You shouldn't let Rangiku bother you with what she said," I said and she jumped, turning to look at me. "It just makes it easier for her to tease you."

"I-It's not that…" she stuttered quietly, wiping her face. "I'm not use to being teased…"

"Honto? Your family or friends never teased you when you lived in the Rukongai?"

"I…I didn't have any family…all I had were some friends…" she said. "We grew up together…but one day a hollow attacked…I used my reiatsu unknowingly, but the hollow killed them anyway…If Ukitake-taicho and his squad hadn't come along, I wouldn't be here. He saved me and then enrolled me in the academy."

I was silent; I didn't know that Ukitake knew Tsukino, he'd never said anything. Granted, I hadn't asked, and I had never been around him and Tsukino at the same time.

"At the academy, I didn't have any friends," she continued. "I focused on class and controlling my reiatsu…"

I waited for her to continue but she remained silent. After several minutes, I said, "When I lived in Rukongai, the only people not scared of me were my Obaa-san and Hinamori Momo, the 5th Division's fukutaicho. She was like an older sister to me…and I was a very annoying little brother at times."

I smiled softly at the memories.

"Where is Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Tsukino asked. "I've never heard you mention her before."

I sighed and then said, "She's been in a coma for the last few years."

I quickly summarized the events of a couple years ago for Tsukino, explaining about Aizen and his betrayel. After the Winter War, when Aizen had been defeated, Momo had fallen back into a coma. Unohana wasn't sure if she would ever wake up this time. That was when Abarai had been promoted to captain.

"I remember hearing about that," Tsukino said after I had finished. "It happened just after I entered the academy. I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho. I hope your friend recovers."

"Arigato…Sayuri-san."

I surprised myself when I said that but I could tell she was even more surprised. Her cheeks were bright red and she quickly looked away. Before I could say anything, I felt a familiar reiatsu and looked down to see Kurosaki Ichigo in front of the shop.

"Oi, Toshiro," he called. "What're you doing up there?"

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**A/N:**__**Okay, Chapter 3 is done. BTW, Ichigo is 19 in this story, just thought I'd let you know so you don't get confused. Now I'm going to do something that might make a few of you mad: I'm not going to update until I get **__**5**__** reviews for this chapter. I don't want to do this but I want to know what you think of my story so I have to. So click that button down there and send me a review. Thank you.**_

**Translations:**

**Arigato **– thank you

**Obaa-san **– grandmother

**Honto** – really

**Nani **- what

**Gomen/Gomennasai** –sorry/very sorry

**Hai** -yes

**Iie **- no

**Oi **- hey

**Terasu, Ryougetsu **– Shine, Ryougetsu. (Shikai release for Sayu's zanpakuto, Ryougetsu.)

**Ryougetsu, me ga mienai issho ni tsukikage! **– Ryougetsu, blind with moon beams! (Or that's what it is supposed to be. I tried to get it to translate but I don't actually speak Japanese, so forgive me for my mistranslation.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**Chapter Four is finally up. I would like to thank Robin Lover 1, JoaNymAr12, ishe goaway, and topangaxjazmin for reviewing. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm glad that you like my story, although I am surprised that out of over 60 readers, only 4 can tell me what they think of this story. Now, here is a chapter that is all Toshiro, since the last chapter was mostly Sayuri's POV. BTW, I'm no good at fight scenes, so please forgive me.**_

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Four **

"Oi, Toshiro," Kurosaki called. "What're you doing up there?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" I replied, my eye twitching in annoyance. "And I've been waiting for you!"

"I had class. Who's the girl?"

"Kombanwa, my name is Tsukino Sayuri," Sayuri called. "I'm new to the Tenth Division."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Oai dekite ureshii des, Sayuri," Kurosaki replied with a wave. "Well, I'll meet you two inside."

He walked into the store and Sayuri turned to me. A wave of panic hit me and I prayed that she wouldn't ask why I had used her given name. _'What the hell was I thinking?' _I asked myself. Two months of building a taicho/subordinate relationship with her and I ruined it with one word.

"So that's the substitute shinigami?" she asked and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Does he always address everyone so…familiarly?"

"Hai, that's how he is, although I'm not sure why," I explained. "Let's head inside."

"Hai, taicho."

We both jumped down and headed back inside. Once we were in the back room, Sayuri sat in her previous place. I hesitated momentarily, unsure of whether or not I wanted to sit next to her. I decided to stand instead, to avoid an awkward situation.

"So old man Yamamoto sent you all to investigate?" Kurosaki asked once I slid the door shut. "Two captains, two lieutenants, and three unseated shinigami? The captains and lieutenants I understand, given our history with the Arrancar in this town, but the other three? If it's an Arrancar, they'll get slaughtered."

"They can take care of themselves," I told him. "Besides, they are here for the experience."

Kurosaki studied Sayuri, Tanaka, and Sato carefully before shrugging.

"Now, what can you tell us about the Hollows?" Abarai questioned.

"Recently they are stronger and appearing more frequently," the substitute told us.

"Yoruichi and I had to help more than once," Urahara said.

Since Aizen's defeat, Soul Society hadn't needed to send a Shinigami to Karakura Town, as Kurosaki had been more than capable of handling things. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, and the kids weren't needed anymore either.

For them to be helping Kurosaki again, things must be bad. I decided that it was a good thing the soitaicho had sent two captains and two lieutenants. I just hoped we would be enough.

"We're stationed here until this problem is resolved," I informed everyone.

"Do we get to go to school again?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately," I answered. "Matsumoto, Abarai, Tanaka, you will attend Kurosaki's school. You are to assist him. Kuchiki, Sato, and Sayu-Tsukino, you will join me at the high school."

"Karin will be there to help if you need it."

"Karin?" I questioned, giving Kurosaki a confused look.

"My sister, she can see Hollow."

His sister? Then I remembered: black haired girl who played soccer.

"She better not get in our way," I scoffed.

Kurosaki nodded, and then asked, "Where will you all be staying?"

"Your room of course," Kuchiki replied instantly. "I can't sleep anywhere but your closet, you know that."

"Guess again, midget," Kurosaki smirked. "I don't live there anymore. I got my own place."

"I'm still staying with you!"

"Taicho," Rangiku said to me. "I wanna stay with Orihime-chan again."

"You'll have to ask her," I told her.

"She has Uryuu living with her now," Kurosaki said, ceasing his argument with Kuchiki. "There's only room for one of you."

"Well, I'm staying here," Abarai announced.

Three down, four to go. And I had to admit to myself that I didn't want to be separated from Sayuri.

"I can talk to my dad and see if you four can stay there," Kurosaki offered.

"Ichigo, don't you have an extra room at your place?" Urahara asked.

"No, Rukia will be staying in the spare room."

"I told you, I'm sleeping in your closet," Kuchiki stated.

"Just shut up and let me call my dad," Kurosaki said, pulling out his cell phone. After a quick conversation, he hung up and said, "He has room for two, unless someone wants to sleep in a closet like the freak here."

"I am **not** a freak!"

I sighed as they began to argue again.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "We do **not** have time for this!"

Everyone stared at me, shivering, slightly. I breathed in deeply before exhaling, trying to calm myself. As I did the room temperature returned to normal.

After another ten minutes, it was decided that Sato and Tanaka would stay at Kurosaki's dad's house, while Sayuri and myself joined Kuchiki at Kurosaki's two bedroom apartment. I hoped Kuchiki agreed to stay in the spare room with Sayuri because there was no way I was sleeping in the same room as my subordinate - and I didn't want to sleep on the roof.

We left thirty minutes later after we received our gigais. Abarai stayed at the shop and Rangiku went to Inoue's while the rest of us headed to Kurosaki Isshin's place. Kuchiki, Sayuri, and I remained outside while Kurosaki took Tanaka and Sato inside. I had given them strict orders to keep their Soul Phones on at all times, and under no circumstances were they to reveal their true identities.

After another twenty minutes, Kurosaki rejoined us and we walked the mile to his apartment. It was a tall, ten story building, close to Karakura College. The substitute informed us that his apartment was on the fifth floor, number 515. He led us to an elevator to go up but we stopped when we saw that Sayuri was just staring at the metal box.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the confused girl.

"Is that thing safe?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Kurosaki answered.

"Are you claustrophobic?" I asked when she still didn't move.

She shook her head. _'Then why is she so scared?' _I wondered. Then I realized that she had never seen an elevator before and didn't know what it was. I told Kurosaki and Kuchiki to go ahead and led Sayuri to the stairs.

"Domo arigato, taicho," Sayuri mumbled as we reached the third floor. "Demo…you didn't have to walk with me…"

"It's no problem," I replied. "This is your first real mission to the Living World and I realized that some things will make you uncomfortable."

We continued in silence and reached the fifth floor moments later. We walked down the hall and found apartment 515 at the end of the hall. The door was unlocked so we walked in. After removing our shoes, we followed the hallway to our left and found Kurosaki standing in front of a closed door.

"I hate to tell you this, but Rukia ran into my room and refuses to come out," he told us. "Do you two mind sharing the guest room? I have an extra futon in the closet and some spare blankets for one of you to make a spot on the floor…"

"I'll just take the couch," I sighed.

"I don't have a couch…"

My eye twitched as I said, "Just tell me where the damn blankets are."

"In the closet with the futon," he replied, pointing to the door next to the one he stood in front of.

"Taicho," Sayuri said, following me into the room. "You can sleep in here on the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor in the living room."

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "I'll be fine in the living room."

I took the futon, some blankets, and a pillow and headed out of the room. Kurosaki was still in the hall.

"Damn it, Rukia," Kurosaki said, frustrated. "Let me in my room."

"Kuchiki, let him in his room," I ordered. "I don't want to listen to you two bicker all night."

It was silent for a moment before Kuchiki replied, "Hai, taicho," and opened the door. As Kurosaki entered his room, I walked down the hall to the living room.

It was sparsely furnished, with only a small television on a stand in a corner and a kotatsu in the center of the room. I laid my bed out near the table and after going to the bathroom to change, went to sleep.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

The next morning I was woken by a scream. I jumped up and shunpoed to the guest room, where the scream had come from. When I opened the door, I saw Sayuri sitting up in bed, crying.

"What's wrong?"

Turning around I saw Kurosaki and Kuchiki standing behind me in the hall. It was Kurosaki who had spoken. I shrugged in reply.

"Tsukino-san," Kuchiki said, pushing past me to enter the room. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Daijoubu?"

"H-hai, Kuchiki-fukutaicho-san," she replied quietly. "I-I…had a nightmare…"

"About what?"

"M…my friends…they were ki-killed by Hollows in Rukongai…"

I gasped silently, wondering if talking about it yesterday had caused the nightmare. I felt guilty as I watched Kuchiki comfort Sayuri. After a moment or two, Kurosaki tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the kitchen.

"Did you need something?" I asked as he looked through the pantry and refrigerator.

He didn't answer as he placed bread and eggs on the counter. Then he proceeded to get out a frying pan and place it on the stove.

"Kurosaki…," I said, slightly irritated that he wasn't answering.

"Do you like Sayuri?" he asked suddenly, looking at me.

"N-nani?" I sputtered.

"Do. You. Like. Sayuri?" he repeated slowly.

"I-I…why would I…"

He smirked, saying, "You do, don't you?"

"I do not!" I replied, flustered. "And anyway, it's none of your business!"

"C'mon Toshiro, we're friends."

"We are not **friends**," I told him before leaving the small kitchen.

_'Who does he think he is, asking me something like that?'_ I asked myself as I grabbed some clean clothes to change into. I went into the bathroom that was across from the guest room, noticing that the door was closed. _'I hope she's okay.'_

_**(Master, you are worried about the girl,) **_Hyourinmaru noted as I dressed. _**(Kurosaki Ichigo might be right about your liking her.)**_

_**I am **__**not**__** in the mood to listen to you tease me, **_I told the dragon before walking out of the bathroom- and right into my turquoise-haired subordinate.

"Gomennasai, Hitsugaya-taicho," Sayuri squeaked, bowing. "I didn't know you where in there."

"Daijoubu, Tsukino," I told her as I stepped around her. She gaped at me, a strange look in her eyes before blinking and going in to the bathroom. She practically slammed the door in my face and I had to wonder what was wrong.

Shrugging, I walked into the living room and folded my futon and blankets, then placed them back in the spare room's closet. As I was leaving the room, I once again ran into Sayuri who was coming out of the bathroom. I apologized and went back into the living room, with her following me.

_'I can_**not**_ live here with her,' _I thought, sitting at the kotatsu. _'She's always _**right there**_ whenever I turn around.'_

And I didn't get annoyed. No, I was getting confused because both times that I had run into her, I had had this strange urge to reach out and embrace her. And I had no idea **why.**

Hyourinmaru chuckled, amused, and I growled, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything, taicho."

I looked up and saw Sayuri seated across from me. Then I realized that I had spoken out loud.

"I wasn't talking to you," I told her.

"Oh."

She bowed her head and I realized that I might have spoken too harshly.

"Oi, Toshiro, Sayuri, breakfast!" Kurosaki called from the kitchen before I could apologize.

We stood and walked into the kitchen to join Kurosaki and Kuchiki for breakfast.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

After breakfast I decide to go patrolling. I hoped to run into the mysterious Hollows so that this mission would be complete. I also needed to get away from Sayuri-being so close to her was affecting me in ways I did **not** like, or understand.

Unfortunately, she asked if she could accompany me. Because it was part of our mission guidelines, I couldn't say no, so now we were jumping from roof top to roof top in downtown Karakura Town. Thankfully, we didn't have the extra breath for conversation.

_**This is pointless,**_ I said to Hyourinmaru after an hour and a half. _**There are absolutely **__**no**__** Hollow in this damn town.**_

__As soon as I had spoken those words, I felt the presence of a Hollow-it was literally right in front of us.

"Well, well, well," it said as we stopped in front of it. "Looks like I'll be having Shinigami for lunch today."

"I don't think so," I replied, drawing Hyourinmaru as Sayuri drew Ryougetsu.

"Oh, you're a feisty one," it grinned wickedly. "I like 'em feisty."

With a nod to Sayuri, I lunged at it and she followed. It put up a good fight, but within ten minutes, I had landed a blow to its mask, splitting it in half, and the Hollow disappeared. We sheathed our swords and I pulled out my Soul Phone. There was no other Hollow or Shinigami in the area.

"So…one of the abilities of these Hollow are that they can conceal their reiatsu," Sayuri concluded.

"Hai, that's correct," I replied. "We'll have to tell the others."

"Are we heading back, then?"

I nodded and started back towards the apartment. Sayuri followed, silently. When we reached the apartment, we found that our gigais were the only occupants. Before reentering my gigai, it told me that Kurosaki had left a note on the refrigerator. So after placing the Soul Candy back where it belonged, I headed to the kitchen and found the note.

_Toshiro,_

_Rukia and I went to my dad's; I'm not sure when we will be back. If you and Sayuri get hungry, help yourselves to whatever is in the kitchen._

_Ichigo & Rukia_

"So, it looks like it's just us, taicho," Sayuri commented when I showed her the note.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Iie, I will take some water though."

I poured two glasses and then we went into the living room, sitting at the kotatsu. Sayuri slipped her legs under the blanket because it was chilly in the apartment, but I was comfortable.

"What do humans do for fun?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"Well…we could watch television," I suggested, grabbing the remote control.

"What's that?"

I smiled lightly and turned the thing on. As I flipped through the channels, I explained it to her, as Inoue Orihime had once explained it to Rangiku and I. Sayuri was amazed by the television and took the controller from my hand. She excitedly flipped through the channels. She eventually found a movie to watch as I explained it to her.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**A/N:**__** Well that's it for Chapter 4, now click on that button down there and tell me if you like it, hate it, aren't sure yet, or think it was a complete waste of time. Chapters might be a bit shorter for a while cuz I'm trying to drag this out and not make everything happen so fast. I'm still not 100% sure where this fic is going, so I have to brainstorm. Next chapter will be up in about two weeks, hopefully, and they will be at the school and Karin and Yuzu will make appearances. Plus more fluffy Toshiro/Sayuri moment. **_

__**Translations:**

**Kombanwa: **Good Evening

**Oai dekite ureshii des: **I'm pleased to meet you.

**Kotatsu:** low table with a heater and blanket, used in the winter, the blanket and

heater can be removed for summer use.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Thank you to JoaNymAr12, Robin Lover 1, darkheart1992, Kouyan, and SnowyNinja607 for reviewing Chapter Four. Here is Chapter Five, and the beginning isn't that great, I think I made Toshiro a bit OOC, sorry. **

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Five **

One Monday I was given a high school uniform to wear. It consisted of a grey mid thigh length skirt, a white button up shirt with a red neck tie, and a long sleeve grey jacket.

After everyone was dressed and had eaten breakfast, we left the apartment. Kurosaki went to the college and I followed Hitsugaya and Kuchiki-fukutaicho to the high school. They told me a little of what we would do while there. Of course we had to attend classes because we appeared to be teenagers, but if a hollow was detected we would leave our gigais and go take care of it.

"Sayuri! Ohayo!" a voice called out as we approached the school's gate.

I looked up and smiled when I saw Hinako waving at me.

"Ohayo, Hinako," I called back in reply.

We stopped when we reached the gate and I noticed that two other girls stood with Hinako. One had short black hair that fell almost to her shoulders and a soccer ball at her feet. The other had light brown hair, and she was smiling while the other girl scowled-until she saw Hitsugaya. Then her eyes widened.

Kuchiki, Hinako and the other girl didn't notice, but Hitsugaya and I did. I expected her to say something but she didn't. The other girl spoke first.

"Rukia-san, it's good to see you again," the brunette smiled. "Demo…what are you doing here?"

"Ohayo, Yuzu-chan," Kuchiki replied. "I moved back here, however I have to repeat my third year because I missed so much school before."

"Oh," the girl seemed content with her answer, but her companion frowned. I had a feeling she knew more than she was supposed to.

"Ah, Sayuri, Hitsugaya-san," Hinako said. "This is Kurosaki Yuzu, and her twin sister Kurosaki Karin. They are Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters."

"Ohayo gozaimas, Kurosaki-sans," I replied bowing slightly.

"Kurosaki-san is my father," Kurosaki Karin said. "And it's confusing for you to call us both Kurosaki; Karin is fine."

"Karin-san and Yuzu-san, then?"

Karin shrugged and Yuzu smiled. Hinako continued by introducing Hitsugaya and myself to the twins. Then all of us compared schedules; Hinako and Kuchiki had the same class and Hitsugaya and I were with the Kurosakis.

Just before we split up to go to our classrooms, I pulled Hinako aside and told her I would like to speak to her at lunch.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I ran out to the front of the school and found Hinako waiting for me. We turned to our left and began to walk around the perimeter of the school building, avoiding groups of students.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" my friend asked after a few minutes of silence.

I sighed before saying, "its Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"Uh-oh…what happened?"

"When we were at Urahara Shoten, we talked…and he called me by my given name…" I told her. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. "Then the next morning I woke from a nightmare, screaming, and I know he was the first to my room, even though he was in the living room. Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-fukutaicho were in the room next door…"

Both eyebrows rose at this and she said, "Sugoi…he must care about you…first he personally carried you to the Fourth Division, and now he is woken up by you screaming because of a nightmare…"

"I don't think he does…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Later the same morning he called me by my family name and he snapped at me…"

"Gomen…I don't know what to tell you…" my friend smiled sadly at me.

"Daijoubu, Hinako, I'm just glad I can talk to someone…"

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Why don't you ask Matsumoto? She is the fukutaicho and knows taicho better than anyone," Hinako suggested. "And she is more experienced in these matters; maybe she can help, or at least give you advice."

"I will," I told her.

As we neared the back of the school, we heard raised voices.

_"…None of your business."_

_"You have your subordinates staying at my house; of course it's my business!"_

We looked at each other, curious, before peering cautiously around the corner. We found Hitsugaya and Karin standing close together near the building. As I watched them talk, I felt something that I could only describe as jealousy.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

Sayuri ran off when the lunch bell rang and I didn't have a chance to follow her because Kurosaki's sister, Karin, grabbed me and dragged me outside. I was surprised but immediately guessed what she wanted to talk about. And I was right.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked as soon as we were outside. "Is there problems with the Hollows? I thought Aizen and those others were dead…what's going on?"

"It's none of your business," I told her.

"You have your subordinates staying at my house; of course it's my business!"

"Look, don't worry. Your brother reported stronger than normal Hollows appearing recently, so my team and I were sent to check it out."

"Is Ichi-nii in danger?" I could hear the concern in her voice, and it looked like she was going to cry.

I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulders, saying quietly, "Your brother is fine. He's a lot stronger than he was three years ago."

She looked up at me and smiled lightly, "Arigato, Toshiro."

"…Hitsugaya-taicho…"

I turned my head and found Sato and Sayuri standing at the corner of the building. I quickly dropped my arms and stepped back a little. _'This looks bad…'_

_**(Busted.) **_Hyourinmaru smirked.

_**Shut up.**_

__"Um…summimasen…we were just taking a walk, we'll leave now," Sato said, turning around.

Sayuri looked at me sadly, then glared at Karin before following her friend.

"I think I'm going to go back to the class room," Karin told me. "Please make sure Ichi-nii doesn't do anything stupid."

"I will."

She went back inside and I was left wondering why Sayuri had glared at Karin.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

That afternoon after school we all headed back to Kurosaki's house. The substitute soul reaper wasn't home when we arrived. Kuchiki-fukutaicho told Hitsugaya she was going to go patrol and left. I glanced at Hitsugaya before going into my room, changing out of my school uniform and into a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

When I walked back into the living room I found that Hitsugaya had also changed, into jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He was sitting at the kotatsu, papers in front of him. I walked over and sat across from him.

"Do you have paperwork?" I asked.

"It's a report about the Hollow we fought yesterday."

"Oh."

It was silent as I watched him write. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to watch TV. I was thinking about what to say to him and whether or not to ask about Kurosaki Karin when a loud beeping sound filled the room. We both pulled out our Soul Phones and then looked at each other.

There was a large Hollow near the college, and it was a strong one. Without saying anything we swallowed our soul candies and left the apartment.

"Kurosaki should be there as well, if he isn't in class," Hitsugaya told me as we shupoed away from the apartment. "I'm not sure where everyone else is, but since Kurosaki and ourselves are the closest, we might not get any back up."

I nodded in understanding and then we continued in silence, arriving seconds later at the college. Kurosaki was already fighting it while trying to protect someone on the ground. I couldn't tell who though, so I wasn't sure if it was a soul or a human.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Toshiro!" Kurosaki answered as he blocked an attack from the humanoid Hollow. "Karin is down there!"

"Tsukino, go guard the girl!"

"Hai, taicho!" I replied before shunpoing to the ground as Hitsugaya released Hyourinmaru and joined the fight.

_Karin? Why is she here?_ I landed next to the girl, who didn't look all that surprised to see me. She had some bruise on her leg and a small cut on her arm but she didn't seem too worried about it. Her eyes were fixed on her brother who was dodging blow after blow, so we didn't say anything as we watched the fight. I could see that Kurosaki was also injured. Blood was oozing down his neck from a cut just below his left eye and more was flowing down his arm.

I have only fought a few other Hollows before but this one looked like nothing I have ever seen before. It had the shape of a human but you could tell that it was a Hollow due to the hole in its chest and the mask it wore. It was tall, really tall; almost a full two feet taller than I was. The horns on its mask were bent back behind its head and the mouth was curved back to almost its ears into a twisted smile. It was laughing too.

I stood there watching as Hitsugaya blocked his attacks, and for the first time I felt completely helpless. I so desperately wanted to help them but couldn't. What would I do? Here is a fully fledged captain and someone who has the strength to match and they are struggling in a fight against this hollow. I wasn't even a seated officer; I had just graduated from the academy. There was no way I could do anything without getting myself or someone else killed. All I could do was just stand there, paralyzed by what I say.

"Oh you Shinigami smell good. I was hoping to have some fun before I kill you," It said, lunging at Kurosaki.

"You monster," the boy yelled, swinging his zanpakuto. "I'm going to destroy you for what you did to my sister."

Kurosaki and Hitsugaya would take turns trying to land a blow. One would strike at it and when the Hollow would move to block, the other one would try. Hitsugaya then used shunpo when it would get too close, allowing Kurosaki to move behind it and swing at its head. The Hollow was smart though, it brought an arm back and smashed the substitute in his face with its elbow. As soon as it did, Hitsugaya thrusted his zanpakuto towards its mask. The Hollow was quick to react to it and blocked with its hand. Hitsugaya's attack was stopped immediately. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

"You're pathetic. And you call yourselves shingigami? And a captain at that," the Hollow said. "I was hoping for a good fight out of you. Tsk tsk tsk. Oh well. I guess I'm just going to have to kill you and then maybe they will send me a **real** captain. One who really knows how to fight. One that…I can have some fun with before I get to eat him."

The Hollow grabbed Hyourinmaru from Hitsugaya's hand and threw it aside.

"I'm bored; I guess I will just have to kill you now," it stated.

The Hollow grabbed Hitsugaya by his throat and lifted him in the air. _You can't die. You're too important to die here._ Too important to Soul Society, to **me**.

Just as I was about to go help him, Kurosaki came up behind it and tried to cut off the Hollow's arm. The blade only went in a fraction of an inch, doing almost no damage to it at all. Kurosaki stood there with a look of fear on his face. That's when the Hollow threw Hitsugaya into the side a building.

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed as I ran to him. Kneeling next to him I said, "Let me help. Three is better than two."

"Iie, Sayuri," he told me as he stood shakily. "Go. Take Karin to the apartment."

I stood too and gave him a look, trying to tell him that I would not leave.

"Go quickly…Please, for me," he looked into my eyes and for a moment I saw something that wasn't normally there. What was it? Did he actually care for me?

"Iie," I shook my head. "I want to stay here with-''

"DO AS I SAY. I AM YOUR CAPTAIN. NOW GO."

Hitsugaya had a look to him that scared me for a moment. I fought the urge to flinch at the tone of his voice. Instead, I grabbed Karin and ran off to Kurosaki's apartment, tears streaming down my face. I ran as fast as I could, the sound of battle fading behind me. I was hoping that if I got her there quick enough, I could get back and help.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I watched as Sayuri ran off with Karin in her arms. This Hollow is stronger than most that I have encountered. And because I am in the human world I have to have a limiter on and am not as strong as I usually am.

"Oi, Toshiro, are you going to help me any time soon?" Kurosaki yelled as he dodged an attack. "Or are you going to stand there and watch me get pummeled?"

After retrieving my zanpakuto, I ran to Kurosaki's aid and was met by a fist that nearly caught me in the face. I dodged it and thrust my zanpakuto at the Hollow, hitting it in the side but not even phasing it.

"Ah, did your little girlfriend take off?" It asked. "That's a pity. I guess when I'm done here I will have to find her. She smelled so delightful it makes my mouth water just thinking about her tasty soul."

"You will not touch her," I growled leveling Hyourinmaru. "If I have to die to prevent you from hurting her, then that is what I will do."

I lunged and slashed at its head, cutting off one of its horns. I landed just feet from Kurosaki and turned around to face it. It just stood there, surprised at what I had just done.

"You… you little basted! You will pay dearly for that!"

I turned to look at the orange haired substitute and he gave me a nod. We then both then shupoed and slashed at the Hollow's side. It turned to us and caught my zanpakuto and threw me into a wall. Kurosaki landed a blow to its chest; I could see blood oozing from its cut on its chest. When it was not facing me, I lunged and brought my sword down on its head, cutting its mask. The hollow let out a loud roar, before disintegrating into nothing.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**So that chapter is done, and credit for the fight goes to my husband, who, although not as obsessed with Bleach**__**as I am, does like the anime and manga. I wanted this scene to be important and because I can't write fighting I asked him to help. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Thank you to ishe goaway, darkheart1992, SnowyNinja607, Mariliisa, and robin lover 1 for reviewing Chapter 5.** **Here is Chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Six**

"How dare you even **think **of disobeying me?! I gave you an order!"

She flinched as I yelled at her, but I didn't lower my voice. Kurosaki and I had just gotten back, and I still had some adrenaline pumping through my veins, combined with the fear of losing her. If that Hollow had even touched one hair on Sayuri, I would have lost it. Just the things it had said were enough to piss me off.

But the thing I didn't understand was** why**. Why was I so worried about her being injured? Why was I so angry at her for coming back to the college?

"I told you to protect Karin and bring her back here! Your orders to protect her didn't end when you got her here; you shouldn't have come back to the college!"

"I just wanted to help," she said weakly. "I couldn't stay here knowing you were in trouble."

"What exactly did you think you could do anyway?" I demanded. "Look at us; we barely managed to beat that Hollow, and I'm a captain. What help could you have offered?"

"Why are you so concerned about Karin anyway?" she suddenly yelled. "She's just a human girl; why are you so familiar with her, calling her by her name? And what was that earlier at school?!"

"Why did I even bring you on this mission?" I said, avoiding her questions. Questions I didn't have answers for. "Clearly you weren't ready, since you can't even follow a simple order, or show the proper respect for an officer."

I hadn't forgotten her lack of respect, calling me by my given name. I actually hadn't minded much, it sounded nice coming from her, but she had never once been that informal with anyone. It had taken Rangiku several tries to get Sayuri to drop her formal behavior. I knew that she must've been really worried, but for her to do that in front of Kurosaki-she needed to be reminded of her position, especially since I was determined to think of her as nothing more than a subordinate.

Regardless of what my body was telling me.

Just as I was about to say something else, Kurosaki cuts in, "Oi, Toshiro, lighten up a bit. She had the best intentions."

I looked around and found that the Kurosaki siblings, Kuchiki, and Inoue where all staring at us. Our gigais stood nearby as well, also staring. I felt my face flush in embarrassment and anger and stalked over to my gigai. I pushed the soul candy out and entered it. Then I headed towards the door.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun," Inoue mumbled. "Would you like me to heal your wounds?"

I sighed and turned around, sitting on the floor near the group. As I did, I noticed that Sayuri had entered her gigai as well. She didn't look at me or anyone else as she left the living room. A moment later, I heard her door slam shut.

'_Damn it.' _She's mad at me now, and I feel bad but I know that I had to reprimand her. If it had been Kuchiki, Rangiku, or Momo, I would have done the same…I think.

_**(You wouldn't have.) **_Hyourinmaru told me.

_**Nani? Explain your reasoning.**_

_**(You have feelings for the girl that you know you shouldn't have; therefore you are trying so hard, too hard actually, to maintain a professional relationship with her.)**_

_**What feelings? I don't have 'feelings' for Sayuri.**_

_**(Then why do you refer to her by her name? Why did you vow to sacrifice yourself to save her from that Hollow?)**_

__I didn't know how to reply, maybe because I knew he was right, or maybe because I didn't want him to be right. All I know is that I screwed up, and I had no idea how to fix it.

"Karin, why were you at the college anyway?" I heard Kurosaki ask his sister.

"I wanted to talk to you," Karin said. "I asked Toshiro about why he was here. And I wanted to tell you to be careful."

"I want to know why the Hollow attacked," Kuchiki said. "Ichigo, you finally learned to control your reiatsu, correct?"

"Hai, it doesn't leak out anymore," Kurosaki answered.

"So why was that Hollow at the college?"

"Karin."

"Nani?" everyone looked over at me, confused.

"It was there because of Karin," I told them. "I noticed at lunch today. You're reiatsu is growing, and the Hollows can sense that."

"But why are there Vasto Lordes coming to the living world?" Inoue asked as she finished her healing of my wounds. "Something else is going on."

"I agree, but until we figure out what it is, Karin, you need to stay near a Shinigami at all times," I said. "And maybe you should try to learn how to control your reiatsu."

"There is no way in hell that Urahara is going to help her," Kurosaki stated loudly.

"No, I agree," I said. "Why don't we both work with her? Since you are her brother after all."

"I…don't think that is a good idea," Karin said, frowning.

"Why not?"

"I agree," Kuchiki said, her eyes lighting up. "I will help Ichigo train Karin-chan."

"Um…okay…." I was completely baffled but decided not to argue. I had other things to worry about, like the report I had to write. It was going to be a long night.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I slammed my door shut and threw myself down on the bed. The tears that had filled my eyes during the lecture from Hitsugaya fell now, fast and without pause. I was already upset because of him and Karin this afternoon, and now he wants to yell at me when I was only concerned about him. Kami, why did I have to like him so much?

I don't know how long I cried, it must have been hours though because suddenly it was dark and someone was knocking on my door, asking about dinner. I sat up and wiped at my face, trying to dry it. Then I walked over to the door, opening it to find Kuchiki-fukutaicho standing there.

"Summimasen, Tsukino-chan," she said, "…I was wondering if you were going to eat something."

"Arigato…demo, I'm not that hungry."

"Daijoubu? Do you want to talk?" she offered.

I sighed then motioned for her to come in, closing the door behind her. I turned the light on and we sat down on the bed. Before I knew it I had told her about my feelings for my taicho and my jealousy towards Kurosaki Karin.

"Oh, Tsukino-chan, you poor thing," Kuchiki murmured. "I thought that something like this was going on, I just didn't expect to be right."

"I don't know what to do," I told her. "Maybe I should just request a transfer…then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Especially since he doesn't want me here."

"I don't think that's true. I heard from Ichigo about the fight, and the Hollow threatened you. Hitsugaya-taicho told the Hollow that he would die before he let it near you."

"It couldn't have been me that he was referring to, it must have been Karin."

"Tsukino-''

"Can you leave me, please? I just want to go to sleep," I lied.

"…I suppose. Good night."

"Good night, Kuchiki-fukutaicho-san."

As she closed the door I suddenly realized something: Hitsugaya had said that I didn't know how to show respect to officers. At the time I had had no idea what he was referring to, but now I did. When he had hit the wall, I had yelled out his name, his **first name**.

I had called him **Toshiro**.

'_Oh, kami, why did I do that? What was I thinking? I can't believe that I addressed my superior so familiarly. Oh, what do I do? Can I apologize? Will he accept my apology? And what if he doesn't? What-'_

_**(Yuri, calm down!) **_ Ryougetsu yelled in my mind and I stopped my frantic pacing of my room.

_**Nani?**_

__The door to my room burst open suddenly and I turned to it, shocked by what I saw-and confused. Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, and Kurosaki all stood in the door way, in their soul forms, swords drawn and ready.

"Are you okay Sayuri?" Kurosaki asked.

"I…H-hai…naze?"

"Your reiatsu suddenly flared and we thought there was a Hollow, since our Soul Phones went off," Hitsugaya told me, as everyone lowered their zanpakutos.

"Oh…uh, gomen nasai, I didn't realize…I was…thinking and then…"

"….You need to control your reiatsu and your emotions."

I bowed my head. Just another reason for him to send me home. I kept screwing up and **I** was starting to wonder why he had brought me on this mission.

"Gomen nasai Hitusgaya-taicho-san, I won't do it again. Please forgive me," I said as I bowed as low as I possibly could.

As I stood up again I saw that they were all still staring at me. Kuchiki-fukutaicho and Kurosaki were still looking a little confused, but Hitsugaya's face confused **me**. He looked sad, but then a second later he had his usual scowl on his face.

"Get some sleep," he told me, before turning to leave the room. The other two followed him and I was alone in my room again.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

After leaving Sayuri's room, I went up to the roof top. It was quiet up there and cold, but I didn't mind, I just needed some space. I was once again experiencing emotions that I didn't understand. I pushed them aside as I pulled out my Soul Phone and called the 12th Division.

"This is Hitsugaya-taicho," I said when someone answered. "I need to speak to Kurotsuchi-taicho. It's important."

"Hai, I will connect you immediately."

After a few minutes of waiting I was connected and Kurotsuchi answered.

"What can I do for you tonight, Hitsugaya-taicho?" the man asked.

"You are aware of my newest subordinate, Tsukino Sayuri, correct?" I asked, then continued without waiting for a reply. "She has an incredibly high amount of reiatsu, much like Kurosaki Ichigo. It suddenly spiked a few minutes ago due to her emotions being out of control. What I don't understand is why it set off our Hollow Detectors. Can you tell me why?"

"Always straight to the point," he said. "Well I am aware of her level of reiatsu and of the fact that it spiked a few minutes ago, we detected it here. What I cannot tell you is why the Hollow Detectors picked it up."

"You don't have any theories at all?"

"…Nothing that I can disclose at this point in time, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Tch…fine," I then hung up, annoyed at the head of the 12th Division. I knew he was hiding something, something that was important, but I didn't know why he wasn't telling me.

_**(I have a vague idea of what he is hiding,) **_Hyourinmaru told me as I stared out at the city. _**(It is something that I picked up from Sougyo no Kotowari, although I am not sure if Ukitake Juushiro would like this information to be shared…)**_

_**What is it Hyourinmaru?**_

_**(She isn't who you think she is, that is all I can tell you. If you want to know more, you should ask Ukitake-taicho, he is the one that found her.)**_

___'Not who I think she is?' _What the hell was my sword talking about? Sighing I pushed the thoughts out of my head for now, and walked to the stairs that led off the roof into the building. Instead of the elevator I took the stairs, walking slowly.

When I entered the apartment I found that everyone was in their rooms. I sat down and tried to work on my reports. Hours later I gave up and after taking a shower, I went to sleep. I did still have to go to school in the morning.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

The next day passed by similar to the previous, but with considerably less action and drama. We woke up, had breakfast, and then went to school. I spent my lunch with Hinako, not mentioning what had happened yesterday. She knew about the fight, but she didn't need to know the details. I avoided Hitsugaya, who I noticed was avoiding Karin, who was avoiding me.

After school let out, I went to hang out with Hinako and Rangiku, walking around town in our gigais and patrolling the area as well. The fukutaicho noticed immediately that something was off, because I avoided any conversation that had to do with our taicho. Finally she said something as we were going back to the apartment that night.

"Tsuki, I know what happened yesterday," Rangiku said. "Orihime told me that taicho yelled at you."

"He yelled at you?!" Hinako repeated. "Naze? What happened?"

"I disobeyed a direct order, and then I disrespected him," I told them.

"Tell me the whole story, I know that there is more to it than that," Rangiku said.

"The Hollow threw him into a wall, and I reacted emotionally, calling him by his name," I explained. "I wanted to help them but he had given me an order to protect Kurosaki Karin, and then after he ordered me to take her home, I left her with Orihime and tried to return to the college to help. They were on their way back and met up with me."

"So he yelled at you?" Hinako was clearly confused, and maybe a little angry.

"He said that I didn't know how to obey orders or how to show the proper respect to an officer."

"He didn't have to yell at you."

"Kurosaki-kun said that during the fight the Hollow threatened you, saying that you smelled good, and that he was going to go after you next," Rangiku explained. "And then, according to Kurosaki, taicho-''

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho told me the same thing," I interrupted. "I don't think he was referring to me."

"What happened?" Hinako asked.

Rangiku ignored my protests, and told Hinako, "Taicho said that he would die if he had to in order to protect Tsuki from that Hollow."

Hinako gasped, but before she could say anything, I said, "It doesn't mean anything. Now drop it."

"Demo…"

"Drop it Hinako."

We had reached the apartment at that moment. I said good night to Rangiku and Hinako, and then walked into the apartment. Kurosaki and Kuchiki-fukutaicho weren't there and I couldn't sense Hitsugaya so I went to my room and grabbed my night clothes before going to the bathroom to take a bath.

I opened the door and then stopped. Hitsugaya stood in the bathroom wearing only a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his hips, using a towel to dry his hair. Water was still dripping down his chest as he stopped and just stared at me, the towel falling to the ground.

We stared at each other for several minutes and I could feel my face heat up as I did, my eyes going back and forth between his face and his exposed chest. Then eventually I managed to speak.

"I…I'm going to…" I backed out the door and closed it, leaning against it, my heart beating rapidly and my face still flushed.

_'I…just saw my taicho…without a shirt…'_

_**(Breathe Sayuri.) **_Ryougetsu ordered and I took a deep breath. I felt my heart slow a little and my face felt cooler. _**(You need to calm down.)**_

__I focused on breathing and controlling my reiatsu and managed to calm myself down after several moments. Then the door opened and I fell back, hitting a warm, firm, yet soft something. Two arms wrapped around me and held me as I looked up into teal eyes. My face flushed again as I smiled slightly.

"Um…gomen nasai taicho," I said quietly.

His cheeks had a pink tint to them as he replied, "Daijoubu, Sayuri…"

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment as he held me, his arms tightening just a little around my waist. Despite the awkwardness of me leaning back on my heels, being held by him felt so right and I wanted to stay in his arms all night. I knew he would protect me.

I heard a door open but I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard, "Oi, Toshiro, Sayuri! You two in here?"

I stood up straight and stepped forward away from Hitsugaya just as Kurosaki and Kuchiki-fukutaicho walked into the hallway.

"Oh, there you are," Kurosaki said. He glanced at us with a look that I couldn't identify as Kuchiki-fukutaicho smirked. "What are you doing?"

"I was just coming to tell Tsukino that the bathroom is free," Hitsugaya stated before walking past them and into the living room.

I didn't say anything as I practically ran into the bathroom.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

As I entered the living room, I realized that I had left my shirt in the bathroom and cursed silently. I walked over to my bag and grabbed another one and pulled it on. Then I sat down at the kotatsu laying my head on the plastic.

She was affecting me in ways I couldn't identify, but I knew I didn't like them. Or at least I tried to tell myself that I didn't like them, but my body was saying otherwise. I liked how she had studied my body, her face flushing a beautiful shade of pink. I liked how she had felt in my arms, her eyes telling me she liked it too.

But it was so wrong. That type of behavior was completely inappropriate between us. The worst part was that Kuchiki and Kurosaki had seemed to know what had happened. I found myself thinking back to that first morning and when Kurosaki had asked if I liked Tsukino. I had denied the accusation at the time, but now I wasn't so sure.

**Hyourinmaru…you may have been right…**

**(When am I ever wrong?) **

I didn't reply, too busy thinking about what had just happened and how to avoid situations like that again. I realized that it wouldn't be easy since we lived in the same apartment, but I had to try. I couldn't let myself be tempted; I was a taicho of the Gotei 13, and I wasn't allowed to have emotions, other than loyalty to Seireitei and Soul Society. A relationship with Sayuri was out of the question, I shouldn't even consider the possibility of it.

But I did. _'Damn it! I am so screwed.'_

"So, Toshiro, what's goin' on?" Kurosaki asked as he sat next to me. I noticed that he had changed into some sweats and a tank top, his night clothes. Kuchiki sat across from me, also in her night clothes.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" I replied, fighting to control my voice.

"You know," he winked suggestively. "Sayuri looked pretty flustered. Did you try to put some moves on her?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Damn, you need to loosen up…"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, were you hitting on Tsukino-san?" Kuchiki asked with a smile.

"Not you too…," I murmured. "Nothing happened…I just…"

They looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, fine!" I exclaimed. "She walked into the bathroom when I wasn't wearing a shirt!"

I was aware of the fact that my face was heating up and I didn't like the looks they were sharing. I was just thankful that my fukutaicho wasn't there; she would tease me endlessly if she found out.

"So…about my question from the first morning…," Kurosaki said.

"You're impossible!" I yelled and they laughed loudly. "Get out, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Your…futon is…in…Sayuri's room…" Kurosaki panted between laughs.

I growled under my breath and stood up, heading to the guest room that was currently occupied by my subordinate. I opened the door and saw her standing there in a tight tank top and some loose pajama pants, her wet hair dripping onto her shoulders.

Fighting the urge to blush, I told her, "I just came to get my futon…"

She nodded and went to the closet, pulling out the folded mattress. She even pulled out the blanket and pillows and then handed it all to me, smiling softly.

"A…arigato…"I stammered and then turned to leave.

"O-oyasuminasai, Hitsugaya-taicho," she whispered as I left the room and my chest tightened almost painfully.

_'Damn it.'_

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

**A/N: So, what did you think? I apologize for any OC moments, but I just love to torture them. It's so funny and with them living together there are bound to be so many awkward moments. **

**BTW, in Japan, the bathrooms are kinda split, with a big room for the shower/bathtub and then another area for the toilet and sink. You rinse off with the shower and wash up before getting into the tub, since the bath is usually filled once for the whole family and then reheated. You can go to Wikipedia(dot)org and search Etiquette in Japan for more info.**

**Translations:**

**Oyasuminasai: **good night


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 6. I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but I've been working a lot and this chapter just didn't come out right at first so I had to rewrite it a few times. **

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Seven**

The next week passed quickly. Kurosaki and Kuchiki began to train Karin in controlling her reiatsu, and I thought that the mission would be over soon. I was ready to go back to Soul Society, were I would have less interaction with my new subordinate, but I soon found that that wasn't going to happen soon.

I had been patrolling this afternoon, and another Hollow had attacked. This one had been a Gillian, so it was quickly dealt with. But I knew that it would cause us to have to stay here longer. I shunpoed back to the apartment and entered my gigai. Then I sat down and started my reports that were overdue.

It was the end of the month and I had to get everything filled out and sent back to Soul Society by the end of the day, which was only 5 hours away. I was glad that Kurosaki and Kuchiki were once again at Kurosaki's father's house and Sayuri was with Sato and Rangiku at Inoue's. I would be able to work in peace.

I had just finished the first report when I heard a noise at the door. It opened and about a minute later, Sayuri walked into the living room. She looked at me and then sat down next to me, her legs brushing mine under the kotatsu's blanket.

"Are you working?" she asked.

"Hai, these reports are due tomorrow."

"Would you like some help?"

I sighed, then said, "Unless you want to take over as taicho, there is nothing you can do."

"Ah, gomen."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I said, "Stop apologizing!"

She flinched and I realized I may have spoken harsher than I had meant, so I quickly apologized. She nodded and replied that it was okay. She almost added another apology but looked at me and shut her mouth. I had to suppress a chuckle as she turned red.

We sat in silence for a while as I continued my reports. It was only slightly uncomfortable and that was because her legs where still brushing against mine. After a few minutes she grabbed a spare piece of paper and a pencil and began to doodle. I paused in my work and glanced over, suppressing another small chuckle. Her drawing skills were worse than Kuchiki's.

"Nani?" she asked, sensing my gaze and looking up.

"Just…thinking," I told her. "What are you drawing?"

"Chappy."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I turned back to my work. She continued drawing for awhile and then stopped and stood up. She went over to the stereo that Kurosaki had set up and turned it on, messing with some buttons until some loud noise filled the room. I looked up at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" I wanted to know.

"It's too quiet, and I prefer music to the television," she explained. "Do you mind?"

"Yes actually, I do. Couldn't you find a book to read or something equally less distracting?"

"Iie," she smiled shaking her head. A new song started up and she started to dance around the room as she sang along. I found that I couldn't concentrate on my paper work and instead watched her, entranced.

She looked like she was having fun, a wide smile on her face, and I realized then that she was just a child, younger than I was even. She had had her family killed by a Hollow and then been thrust into the life of a Shinigami due to her reiatsu. I wondered what Kurotsuchi knew and what he was hiding, because I wanted to know, so that I could protect her innocence.

I had failed Momo, but I wouldn't fail Sayuri.

The song ended then and Sayuri stumbled around, dizzy from spinning in circles. I stood up and grabbed her, my arms around her waist to hold her steady. She giggled, trying to turn to look at me but I kept my face low, my forehead touching her shoulder.

"Taicho…"she said, then giggled. "I'm dizzy."

"…Me too…"I replied softly, almost whispering. _'What is this feeling? Why does it feel like I'm drowning and yet flying at the same time?' _"What are you doing to me?"

"Na-nani?..."she whispered back, her voice shaking slightly. Since I was behind her, I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was confused, her silver eyes probably wide.

I tightened my grip slightly, pulling her closer, just to feel her body against mine, to know she was okay. She shivered and I did too, feeling as though I had just been shocked.

"Tai-cho," she gasped in a whisper.

I knew I had to stop, I was her taicho, and I should **not **being doing this. But it was too late; the damage was done. I had forever changed our relationship, with one tiny action.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, please stop," she said, pulling away suddenly. I almost fell over but recovered quickly, looking up at her. "Just stop. You're confusing me. I don't know how to feel about you anymore. You're my taicho, but I want you to be more than that and it's so confusing. "

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She shook her head and walked into her room. I sighed and walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking at the lights of the city.

_**Hyourinmaru, what's happening to me? **_I wondered.

_**(I cannot tell you that, you must find out for yourself.)**_ He answered. _**(I would advise you to speak to Ukitake-taicho quickly though, before this escalates. You need to know the truth about that girl, before you commit yourself to a relationship with her.)**_

_** Why do you keep pushing for me to speak to Ukitake about her? What is going on? Just tell me!**_

_** (I cannot. Speak to Ukitake Juushiro, before it is too late.)**_

_** Hyourinmaru!**_

__He didn't answer and I scowled before pulling out my Soul Phone. I called the Seireitei.

"I need to speak to Ukitake-taicho, immediately," I said when the call was answered.

After several minutes, I was connected, and I heard Ukitake ask, "What can I do for you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Sighing I said, "I want you to tell me everything you know about Tsukino Sayuri."

There was silence for several moments, then, "That…is something we need to discuss in person. I can come to the Living World tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

"Is that the soonest?"

"Hai."

"Fine then, tomorrow morning. I will meet you at Urahara's shop."

"Very well," he replied, and then disconnected the call.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. What was so important that it had to be discussed in person? What was Kurotsuchi hiding? Why did Hyourinmaru tell me that Sayuri was not who I thought she was?

_'Damn it!' _All these unanswered questions were driving me crazy! I wanted some answers and I wanted them now!

"Oi, Toshiro, what are you doing out there?"

I turned and found Kurosaki standing in the doorway. I hadn't even noticed him. I supposed Kuchiki was with him as well, probably inside.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

"…Iie…"I admitted slowly, swallowing my pride for once.

"What's going on?"

"…It's Sayuri…"I told him. "I called Kurotsuchi-taicho asking about her reiatsu, and he wouldn't tell me anything; I know he is hiding something. Then Hyourinmaru is insisting that I ask Ukitake-taicho, since he is the one that found Sayuri. I called him and he said that it was something that needed to be discussed in person…"

"I wonder what's going on…"

"On top of all that, I'm confused about my feelings for her…I did something earlier that I shouldn't have, and I think I screwed up, again…she's mad at me."

I wouldn't normally tell anyone any of that but I was so stressed out and confused that I needed to talk to someone. Kurosaki had said that friends tell each other stuff like that, and right now, I needed a friend.

"Would this have anything to do with why my stereo was on?" Kurosaki laughed.

"She was dancing," I smiled. "In circles, so I grabbed her when she was done and held her to stop her from falling over…"

He was staring at me shocked, and I frowned before continuing.

"I'm so confused, Kurosaki…I have these feelings that are different than anything I've ever experienced before, yet I know that I shouldn't…"

"I told you that you liked her," he smirked. "And who says that you can't? You can't deny your feelings, its natural."

Was it? Were dead people allowed to like, or even love? And what about the soitaicho's rules? As I thought about all of this, Kurosaki stood up and went back inside. I stayed out there for a while longer.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**(If that boy is playing with you, I will hurt him.) **_Ryougetsu said once we were in the bedroom.

_**Ryou….I'm so confused…**_I told her. I had gotten goose bumps when he had held me and I had liked it. _**What is going on? **_

_** (…This is what I was afraid of…)**_

_** Ryou…I've fallen in love with my taicho.**_

_** (I know Yuri. I know.)**_

__She fell silent and I stared at the wall thinking about what had happened in the living room. It had felt so good, being held by him, just like it had the other day.

But he was my taicho, and I knew that he couldn't feel like that for me. If he did, then he could never acknowledge it because the soitaicho forbid relationships between officers and subordinates, especially captains. I was going to get my heart broken.

There was a knock on the door then and I heard Kuchiki-fukutaicho call, "Tsukino are you in there?"

"Hai, you can come in," I replied.

She did so, closing the door behind her as she did. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm in love with Hitsugaya-taicho…and I…he just…he was flirting with me I think," I said and then I explained what had happened in the living room.

"We can't leave you two alone for any amount of time, can we?" she joked. "Well, I think he might like you too. Hitsugaya-taicho isn't one to do things like that normally."

"Demo…the rules…what will happen? Will he lose his position?"I wasn't going to be responsible for him getting in trouble. He had worked hard to become a captain, and I didn't want to ruin that, even at the expense of my happiness.

"I don't know…"

We heard the radio shut off and then a knock on the door.

"Oi, Rukia, I'm going to sleep," Kurosaki called. "Toshiro is out on the balcony…"

Kuchiki-fukutaicho opened the door and walked out of the room. I changed into my night clothes and lay down in bed, trying to not think about Hitsugaya as I tried to fall asleep.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_I was back in the Rukongai, where I had lived before the academy. My six friends and I had all lived in a tiny house. We never had any money and were always stealing, but it was a happy life. _

_ Until the Hollows attacked._

_ I had felt that something wasn't right that morning, but I couldn't identify the feeling. So when Kaito, who was like an older brother to me, said that he was going out, I begged him not too. He just laughed and said that I was being silly._

_ I chased after him and the older kids, the younger two following me. _

_ "Nii-san, matte!" I yelled. "Don't go…Don't-AAHGHH!!!"_

_ A cero blast tore the area apart. Screams filled the air as people ran, trying to escape the monsters. I looked for my friends and found them right below the giant Hollow. It was smiling wickedly._

_ "NO!!"I screamed and as I did a huge shock wave erupted from me and leveled the buildings nearby. "Nani….?"_

_ I didn't really have time to figure out what had happened though, because at that moment the Hollow standing over my friends swiped its hand at them, sending them all flying. I ran over to my closest friend, a girl named Rin who was a little older than me._

_ "Rin-san, Rin-san, daijoubu?" I asked as I knelt next to her. She didn't answer, so I shook her slightly. "Rin-san…"_

_ At that moment I realized that my friends-my family where gone. And then I started screaming._

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I sat up, my eyes wide, my breathing frantic as I looked at the person in front of me. Hitsugaya. He was sitting on my bed, staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Daijoubu?" he asked gently.

I shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks. I suddenly threw myself at him, knocking him onto his back and landing on top. My hands grabbed fistfuls of his robes as I buried my face in his shirt. As I began to cry harder I felt him wrap his arms around my body and hold me tightly.

We stayed like that for a while, until my tears stopped, and even then we didn't move. Eventually I started to doze off and that's when I felt Hitsugaya stir. He softly whispered my name, asking if I was awake. I steadied my breathing and didn't move, hoping to convince him that I was asleep.

It must have worked because I heard him sigh, and mumble something about the light still being on before he quieted. I smiled to myself as I felt his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. I didn't even consider what this would look like to the other occupants of the apartment.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

The next morning I was woken by Rangiku's loud squeal. I opened my eyes and found that I was still in the same position I had fallen asleep in: Sayuri was still lying on top of me and my arms where still around her. _'Ah, shit,' _I thought. _'This is _**not**_ good.'_

"Matsumoto, be quiet," I hissed, glaring at the fukutaicho.

"Demo…You two are just so kawaii!!" she squealed. My glare intensified and she shut up.

Once she was quiet I rolled over gently onto my side, loosening my hold on Sayuri's waist. Then I stood up quietly and walked out of the bedroom, motioning for my fukutaicho to follow.

"She had a nightmare last night and was crying," I explained as I poured a glass of water. "She fell asleep before I could get her off of me. **Don't **say anything to anyone, understood?"

"Is that an order?"

I immediately replied, "Hai."

She frowned but didn't say anything else.

"I have to meet Ukitake-taicho at Urahara's shop," I said. "Will you stay with Sayuri- I mean Tsukino…shit…"

Rangiku smirked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Taicho…you like Tsuki, don't you."

"Matsumoto!" I hissed. "Shut up!"

Without waiting for a reply I left the room. I took a shower and changed my clothes and then left quickly. I arrived at Urahara Shoten about thirty minutes after leaving the apartment and walked inside to find that Ukitake had already arrived.

"Ohayo, Ukitaka-taicho, Urahara-san," I greeted as I entered the back room and sat down.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun," Urahara greeted.

"I got you some candy Shiro-chan," Ukitake smiled, forcing some sweets into my hands.

I scowled as I dumped them on the table and said, "Now isn't the time. Tell me what you know."

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_**A/N: A cliff-hanger:) Don't worry, everything will be revealed in the next chapter. And maybe, just maybe someone will finally admit their feelings to the other. Idk, but I will try. Anyway, tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**_

**Translations:**

** Matte: **Wait

**Kawaii: **cute


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I am ****VERY**** sorry that I haven't updated in over two months. I was busy with work, and then my husband came home from Afghanistan at the end of December so this story has been the last thing on my mind. I haven't even been online in a month. Anyway, my updating schedule should be a little more regular now. I hope there are still people that actually want to read this story….**

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own **_**Bleach**_**, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Chapter Eight**

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," Ukitake mused and I nodded. "Well, about six years ago, I was leading a routine patrol mission in North Rukongai. When we entered the 59th District we felt the presence of several Hollow. But what concerned me the most was the sudden burst of reiatsu I felt just before we arrived.

"When we arrived, I found a young girl glowing with spirit power; she was the only one alive in the rubble, with five Hollows standing over her. The strange thing was that the Hollows didn't appear to be hurting her; in fact they were just standing there. We quickly dealt with the Hollows and then I questioned the girl. She told me that her name was Tsukino Sayuri and the six children lying dead in the street were her friends. Since I knew she had spirit power I took her with me and enrolled her into the academy."

"The Hollows were just standing there?" I asked, surprised. "Why weren't they attacking?"

"I was confused at first but then I got a progress report from the academy. There was something different about Sayuri-chan's reiatsu. I sat in on a kido class once and immediately recognized it, so I went to Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"So he is involved?"

"Fifty years ago, Kurotsuchi took a newborn soul from Rukongai and performed an experiment. He infused the soul with the reiatsu of a Hollow. He expected it to die, but the soul survived for many years and gained an incredible amount of power. But one day in an accident, she escaped; fleeing to the Rukongai…Sayuri-chan has no memories of that time, having lost her memories in the accident. She only remembers her friend, Kaito, finding her and offering her food and shelter."

I was silent as I absorbed what I had just learned.

"So that's what Kurotsuchi was hiding," I murmured several minutes later. "Obviously he knows she is a Shinigami, so how is it that she wasn't recruited into his division?"

"Yamamoto allowed me to have custody of the girl, and so I arranged for her to be placed in your division," he explained.

"Why not your division?" I wondered and he just shrugged. "Well…now we need to figure out what to do with her…"

"She's harmless, really," Ukitake said.

"Unless she loses control like she has already done. If we hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. Her reiatsu is a beacon for the Hollows; it matches their own."

"She only loses control when her emotions are out of control."

I sighed, "Then she needs to be transferred…"

"If it's because-''

"It's not that," I assured him, knowing he thought I was worried about her being a threat. "I…she…"

"…You have feelings for her, and she for you…"

I was silent for several moments before reluctantly admitting, "…Hai…I do…more feelings than I should…I…I think I'm…in love with her…damn it…"

I finished in a whisper and stared at the wall blankly. I could feel Ukitake and Urahara looking at me, but at the moment I could care less.

_**Hyourinmaru…? **_I asked.

_**(Hai?) **_He replied.

_**I'm…confused…I shouldn't be in love with her, yet I am…**_

_** (…I was afraid of this…)**_ The dragon sighed and suddenly I found myself pulled into my inner world.

_** "**_What are you doing?"__ I demanded with a glare.

_**"You can**_**not**_** fall in love with her",**_ he yelled. _**"She isn't the same as you!"**_

_** "**_I don't care. I love her…"

__He growled loudly and with his tail grabbed me, wrapping his body around me tightly. I thought I was going to suffocate, he was holding me so tightly. His long face was level with mine, his eyes only inches from my own.

_**"You will **_**NOT **_**fall in love with that girl!"**_

__His grip tightened even more and I coughed as the breath was forced from my lungs.

"Let me go!" I commanded. "Hyourinmaru! LET ME GO!"

He refused and I yelled again, "LET. ME. GO!"

And suddenly I found myself back in the shop with Ukitake and Urahara. I gasped for breath and they looked at me with concern.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?" Ukitake asked.

"Hyou…rinmaru…" I gasped. "He…doesn't want…me to…fall in love…with Sayuri…"

"Oh, dear…," Urahara murmured.

"Will he hurt her?" I asked once I could breathe properly again.

"Well…he could…you don't fully control him yet, so it is very possible that he could take over your body and hurt her."

"Shiro-chan-"

Before Ukitake could say another word, my Soul Phone started beeping rapidly. I flicked it open and glanced at it. A Hollow was nearby, and apparently there were already 3 Shinigami there. I was going to close my phone and ignore it when the device began beeping again.

"What the hell…?"I questioned, confused. My phone started beeping again. "I have to go."

"I'll accompany you," Ukitake said as I left my gigai. Then we left the store, heading east to the battle, Abarai joining us.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I woke up to the sound of the door closing. I sat up, noticing that Hitsugaya was gone, and realized that it must have been him closing the door. I stood up and quietly walked to the door, easing it open. Then I tiptoed down the hall, stopping before I entered the living room.

"- anything to anyone, understood?" I heard my taicho say.

"Is that an order?" Rangiku replied.

"Hai."

Rangiku didn't say anything and it was quiet until Hitsugaya spoke again.

"I have to meet Ukitake-taicho at Urahara's shop," he said. "Will you stay with Sayuri- I mean Tsukino…shit…"

"Taicho…you like Tsuki, don't you."

"Matsumoto! Shut up!"

I heard his footsteps and retreated back to my room, processing what I had heard. Hitsugaya had used my first name, and he had stayed with me all night. I was confused; I think he cared for me, but at the same time I wasn't sure, since he was my taicho.

"Tsuki, are you awake?" Rangiku called through my door.

"Hai, you can come in," I replied.

The door opened and the fukutaicho walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"Hina-chan and Tana-san are going to meet us at the college," Rangiku told me. "Kurosaki-kun is there now and Rukia wants to go meet him."

"Okay. I'll get dressed."

She smiled and then left me to get dressed. I quickly pulled on some jeans and then a white long sleeved peasant blouse. I also wore the jacket that Kuchiki-fukutaicho had given me. Once I was ready, I told Rangiku and we left the apartment with Kuchiki.

"Were did Hitsugaya-taicho go?" I asked after a few minutes.

"He went to…Urahara's…"Rangiku told me hesitantly. "I don't know why…"

"Oh…"

"He wasn't in the living room when Ichigo and I woke up this morning," Kuchiki stated.

Rangiku giggled, saying, "That's because he was in Tsuki's room, with her."

"Nani?!"

I blushed as I told them, "I had a nightmare, and I must have screamed again, since he was in my room when I woke up from the nightmare…I was crying and he comforted me."

"Tsuki…I know you were listening to our conversation this morning," Rangiku said. "When I asked taicho if he liked you he blushed…"

"Demo…he can't…" I said.

_'He can't like me,' _ I thought. _'He's a captain and isn't allowed to have feelings for his subordinates…'_

I had told him yesterday that he was confusing me and he was. He had held me last night, first when I was dizzy and then when I had the nightmare. I was so confused.

Suddenly our Soul Phones began to beep. Kuchiki opened hers and had a confused look on her face.

"There's a Hollow here?" she asked.

"I don't see anything," Rangiku said as she looked around.

"Weird…"

Just as she closed her phone, it suddenly started to beep again. Rangiku's and mine started beeping as well. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it, only for it to start beeping again as soon as I opened it. Then it just kept beeping.

"What the hell is going on?" Rangiku demanded. "Apparently there is a large group of Hollows somewhere near the college."

"Let's go," Kuchiki ordered, pulling out her Chappy Soul Candy dispenser.

We all swallowed our Soul Candies and left our gigais. They were ordered to go back to the apartment and then we shunpoed to the college.

When we arrived, we found Hinako and Kaoru standing outside the library with Kurosaki-san. They were all in soul form and looked just as confused as we did.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Kurosaki demanded.

Before anyone could answer, the phones began beeping again. I looked at mine and saw that a large group of at least two dozen Hollows were nearby.

"Above us!" Kuchiki yelled suddenly and everyone looked up.

The two dozen Hollows were descending from the sky-and they were heading right for us. We all unsheathed our swords and prepared to fight.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Kurosaki yelled and a black blade of light erupted from his zanpakuto.

It took out about five Hollows, but several more appeared in their places.

"Terasu, Ryougetsu!" I yelled.

"Unare, Haineko!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Moesakaru, Hikumo!"

"Kakeru massuggu na soshite okui, Akitori!"

Everyone's zanpakuto's transformed as we released our shikais. Then we separated, each of us going in separate directions to engage a Hollow or two. I found myself fighting a caterpillar like Hollow that was spitting out green ooze.

It spit the acidic ooze at me but I easily dodged. Since it was a weaker hollow I was able to quickly get close to it and slash its mask. The Hollow was purified and disintegrated.

My next three targets were just as easy. Then I found a large eight legged spider like Hollow in front of me. It had at least half dozen eyes and was spitting out a sticky, corrosive web. I managed to avoid the web, but I couldn't get close enough to even attack it.

"Ryougetsu, me ga mienai issho ni tsukikage!" I yelled and tried to strike the Hollow with a moon beam.

It didn't work though and I had to shunpo away quickly as it sent a string of web at me. _'Damn it!' _I thought. This Hollow was tough and I knew it would take me a while to defeat it. I looked around quickly and saw that all my friends were engaged in their own battles.

"Looks like I have to do this by myself," I said. I held my hands in front of me and started chanting, "Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the South-''

Before I could fire though, a cero blast hit the spider Hollow and it disintegrated. Another Hollow stood in its place now. This one was humanoid and was grinning at me.

"Hadou sanjuichi: Shakkahou!" I yelled, aiming at the Vasto Lordes.

The energy ball hit the Hollow, but when the smoke cleared I could see that no damage was done. But I really hadn't expected it to work. I mean this was a Vasto Lordes level Hollow, stronger than a captain! I was in serious trouble.

"Shizenkka!"

The Hollow caught on fire as Kaoru appeared at my side. Once the fire was out the Hollow was really pissed off, so for the next several minutes we dodged attack after attack. I used Ryougetsu's moon beams once or twice and Kaoru used all three of Hikumo's attacks a few times, but nothing seemed to phase the thing.

"Move boy!" the Hollow hissed as it kicked my friend in the stomach and sent him flying into the building below us.

"Kaoru!" I yelled, turning to look at the building.

Suddenly the Hollow was in front of me. I gasped and backed up as it fired a cero at me. I held Ryougetsu in front of me to block the attack and I was pushed back several feet due to the strength of the attack.

"You smell simply wonderful girl," the Hollow grinned. "You'll make a delightful snack."

"In your dreams!" I yelled before lunging forward to attack it.

I raised Ryougetsu and then brought the sword down only to be stopped by the Hollow as he stopped my strike with his hand. He grasped my zanpakuto and pulled my forward until I was only inches away from him.

"Simply delightful," It said, bringing its other hand up to grasp my neck.

I gasped for air as my sword was thrown down to the earth below. _'I'm going to die,'_ I thought, closing my eyes. _'I don't want to die…I want to…live…to tell Toshiro…that I…'_

"SAYURI!!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see a giant ice dragon slam into the Hollow and push it away from me. _'Hyourinmaru?'_ I looked to my left and found Hitsugaya standing there, panting and glaring at the Hollow. Then he turned to look at me, his look softening into one of relief.

"Daijoubu, Sayuri?" he asked softly, coming closer. He stopped right in front of me. "Sayuri?"

I realized he was waiting for an answer so I nodded my head, saying, "Hai, taicho. Daijoubu. Arigato."

"I…MOVE!" he pushed me and I fell down just in time to avoid a cero blast.

I watched slightly dazed as Hitsugaya fought the Hollow.

"You won't beat me," the Hollow smirked. "I will eat your little girlfriend and then I will eat you."

"Shut up," my taicho growled. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Ice shot up his arm from where he grasped his zanpakuto. At the same time ice formed over his legs and feet. Then ice wings formed on his back along with three flowers behind him.

He flew at the Hollow, his sword raised. Then he brought it down on the Hollow. The attack was dodged but Hitsugaya didn't give up. He kept attacking the Hollow, not giving it a chance to attack him.

But then the Hollow got lucky and fired off a large cero blast- the blast hit Hitsugaya in the chest and sent him flying down to the earth.

"NOO!!!!"

A large shockwave erupted from somewhere and then I blacked out.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

I stopped myself from falling just before I hit the building. But then I heard Sayuri scream and a large wave of reiatsu burst from her. It pushed everyone down, even killing some weakened Hollows.

"Shit," I murmured, staring at the girl as she charged the Hollow. "What is she doing? She doesn't have her zanpakuto…"

Then I realized that her reiatsu felt more like a Hollows now.

"What's going on?"

I looked behind me and found Tanaka standing there, a look of concern on his face.

"Is that Sayu-chan?"

"Hai," I replied just as the Hollow fired a cero blast at Sayuri. She deflected it with her hands and suddenly it was coming towards us.

We jumped out of the way just in time, but unfortunately the building below us wasn't so lucky. It was destroyed in a loud explosion that sent nearby humans running.

"You have to stop her," Ukitake told me as he appeared at my side. "She is attracting more Hollows."

"I…I'll try…" I said. I didn't know if I could stop her- her reiatsu was at the same level as a fukutaicho now and she was scaring me. "Ichigo! Help me!"

"I have my own problems Toshiro!" he yelled back from where he was fighting a Hollow. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack struck the Hollows mask and then the substitute Shinigami shunpoed to my side.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have to stop her. She is attracting more Hollows."

"Toshiro…something seems…off," he said slowly. "Her reiatsu…it's almost like…"

"A Hollow," I finished for him and he gaped at me. "That's because it is a Hollows reiatsu."

"N-nani? H-How is that even possible?"

"I'll explain later."

He was still staring with his mouth open when suddenly we felt Sayuri's reiatsu drop and then disappear. I looked up and saw the girl falling from the sky. I shunpoed over to catch her and brought her back to Ukitake.

"I'll watch her," the older captain assured me. I nodded and then led Kurosaki up to the Hollow.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" he yelled, then he placed his hand over his face. When he pulled it away, his Hollow mask was on. "Let's go."

With the both of us, defeating the Hollow was easier. I used Hyourinmaru's Ryousenka and Kurosaki shattered the ice, killing the Hollow. After that the lower level Hollows were quickly dealt with and then we all sheathed our zanpakuto's.

As I headed back to Ukitake I stopped to pick up Ryougetsu, who was back in it's sealed from. I placed the sword in the sheath as I kneeled next to Sayuri.

"What's wrong with her?" Sato asked, concerned about her friend.

"She has used up all of her spirit power," Ukitake answered. "She might not have any left. And I do not know if she will ever get it back."

"We should go back to Urahara's," I said. "He should be able to help us."

"Let me get my body," Kurosaki said. "I'll be-"

Everyone looked at him when he paused. He was staring at the building behind us, which was on fire. The humans were already trying to put the blaze out, but the look on Kurosaki's face worried everyone.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "What's wrong?"

"My…my body was in there…"he said.

"We found a body!" one of the human firefighters yelled. "It's burned beyond recognition, though!"

"Shit," Kurosaki muttered. "My dad is going to kill me…again…"

"That's what you get for leaving your body in a random place, baka," Abarai taunted.

"Shut up."

"Don't get mad at me 'cuz you can't learn to use Soul Candies!"

"I said shut up!"

We watched as they loaded Kurosaki's body into an ambulance and then I picked up Sayuri and we shunpoed to Urahara's shop. When we arrived, I took Sayuri to a spare room and laid her down on a futon, carefully covering her up.

"Orihime should be here soon," Urahara told me.

I nodded and then walked out into the main room. Everyone was seated around and near the small circular table and I joined them.

"What happened?" the shopkeeper asked when he joined us.

"There were at least two dozen Hollows when Ukitake, Abarai, and I arrived," I started. Then I told him the whole story. When I was finished everyone was silent.

"You said you would explain why Sayuri had a Hollows reiatsu," Kurosaki said.

"Nani?" everyone except Urahara, Tessai, Youroichi, Ukitake, and myself exclaimed.

"She was experimented on by Kurotsuchi before she even became a Shinigami," I said, not wanting to go into details when I myself didn't fully understand what had just happened.

"Then…the reason our phones went off the other night and again today…"Kuchiki paused and glanced at me before continuing, "It was because of the Hollow reiatsu inside her?"

"The first Hollow was her?" Ukitake asked.

"We were talking and then suddenly our phones started beeping," Rangiku said. "We didn't see a Hollow near us so we ignored it…then they went off again. A large group of Hollows were at the college."

"So Sayuri was the reason all those Hollows showed up?" Sato asked, a strange look on her face.

"What were you talking about?" Ukitake asked Rangiku and Kuchiki. The girls glanced at each other and smirked.

"Girl stuff," Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto," I said. "It's very important that you tell us **exactly **what you three were talking about."

"If you must know," Kuchiki said. "We were talking about you."

I shared a glance with Ukitake. She had been thinking about me and her emotions had affected her reiatsu. And now she had lost her reiatsu and might never get it back.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

_** Sayuri's past has been revealed but now what? Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Thank you for reading. Please review.**_

__**Translations:**

**Terasu, Ryougetsu: Shine, Ryougetsu. **

** Moesakaru, Hikumo: Burn brightly, Hikumo. (**Hikumo means "fire" and "cloud".**)**

** Kakeru massuggu na soshite okui, Akitori: Fly straight and true, Akitori. (**Akitori

means "autumn" and "bird"**)**

**Shizenkka: **this is Kaoru's first attack with his shikai. When he calls out the name of the attack, Shizenkka, the enemy he is fighting spontaneously combusts into flames.**)**


End file.
